A Time for New Beginnings
by CaseyShibuya-Davis9697
Summary: After that fateful question in the woods "Me or Gene?" and the events that happened after that, Mai was broken and alone. She moves to Pennsylvania and attends the Penn State. But what happens when 3 years after he left, Naru goes to Pennsylvania for a case given to him by his parents? Will Naru and Mai's relationship be fixed? Or will it continue to be broken like Mai's heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**A Time for New Beginnings: Chapter 1**_

**Me and Naruisawesome: Well we've got a new story.**

**Me: We hope you enjoy!**

**Naruisawesome: We don't own Ghost Hunt!**

**Mai**

My name is Mai Taniyama, I am 20 years old and I live in State College, Pennsylvania. Yeah I moved to America to get away from everyone and everything. I attend Pennsylvania State University. It's been 3 years since I have been home to Japan and it's been 3 years since I've seen _him_.

I sighed sitting in my Quantum Physics class taking notes like the good little student I am. Finally taking my school life seriously after what happened 3 years ago with _him_.

I got sick and tired of always being called an idiot by _him_ so I buried myself into my studies for the past few years. I'm even one of top students here. Although, of course, not that he would ever know any of that because he's gone—he had left all of us that day.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. I get up collecting my books and heading to the library to meet my friends.

"Hey Ryan!" I smile. Ryan is the leader of the schools local Paranormal team. And I am a member. Because of _Naru_ I have stuck to ghost hunting. "Where is everyone else?"

Ryan smiles at me as I take a seat beside him. "They should be here soon. Although I'm surprised you're actually here before anyone else." He says teasingly.

"Shut up, I had to be on time today." I smile playfully. "You know Michelle and I have a movie night tonight." I poke him. Michelle and I had been friends since I came to Penn State. We became friends instantly. She is actually the one who introduced me to Ryan and the rest of PRS. Oh that stands for Paranormal Research Society.

"Oh, is that tonight?" He asks with a shrug. I couldn't tell if he was just messing with me though. "I forgot about it."

"Brat..." I mumble.

"Hey Mai!" I look up and see Effie, Sergey, Katrina, Heather, Josh, and Michelle walking towards us.

"Hey guys! Ryan is being mean Sergey!" Sergey is like my brother and they all treat me like their little sister.

With an annoyed expression directed at Ryan, he immediately comes over and hits Ryan on the head before taking the seat on the other side of me. I giggle and thank him.

"Ow! I wasn't doing anything!" Ryan defends himself.

We all laugh.

"So Ryan. Why did you call us here?" Heather asked sitting across from him.

"We have a new case." He announces glancing at each of us as he does.

Me and Michelle groan. "Damn you Ry..." I state with a glare. "Where's it at?"

"It's at an asylum." He simply answers.

I visibly gulp. "An asylum?"

Michelle laughs and pats my head with a smile. "Scared, Mai?"

"N-No not at all!" I lie. "When do we go?" I say with fake enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow, so be ready." Ryan informs us. We all nod in understanding.

I turn to Michelle smiling. "Movie still?" She nods smiling back and we run off to our room.

_-_-_Meanwhile in London!_-_-_

Naru

"You wanted to see me father?" I walk into my father's office.

He nods and gestures for me to sit down as he takes his reading glasses off. I do as requested and wait for him to speak.

"I'm giving you a case son. You are going to go to America. To be precise Pennsylvania. You and you team from Japan are going there to investigate an Asylum you will be working with another team of investigators who are familiar with the area. So please Oliver don't be jerk to them they are the ones who will take this case _and_ work with us." My father stands and hands me the case file.

As I open it, I look at him with a brow raise before reading it. "My team from Japan? Why?" I ask.

"The clients have a large building for everyone to cover Noll. Your team will go to America whether you like it or not."

"Father, I haven't even seen nor spoke with them from three years." I didn't understand his reasoning.

"Then you better start preparing for hell when you see them. But one has been missing for those 3 years..."

I look at him sharply. "Who?" I demand.

"Mai Taniyama I believe..." He said thoughtfully. My eyes went wide from shock, but I quickly recover.

"She apparently disappeared shortly after you left."

'What? What happened to Mai?' I think. I focus my attention back on my father.

"How do you know this?" I question.

"I keep in touch with Father Brown and Ms. Hara." He put his reading glasses back on. "Now go get ready. Koujo left to pick them up from the airport." He smirked. "I called them about this case yesterday."

I scowl and advert my gaze away from him. "I'd rather you have told me this (before) you did all of this."

"Why? would it have made a difference?" He asked still looking at some papers he had been reading earlier.

I glare at the wall behind Father. 'Yes, we would have.' I mentally answer.

I groan when I hear the front door open and the fighting of Miss Matsuzaki and Bou-san echo through the halls. My father laughs lightly.

"Wonderful they are here, Noll. Let's go greet them." He stands up taking his reading glasses off again and pulls me to the door.

The only reason I willingly went was so I could get information about my idiotic assistant from them.

They stop bickering when they see me and Miss Matsuzaki walks right up to me and hits me with her purse. "That's for Mai!" She does it again. "And that's for not keeping in touch!"

Takigawa just glares at me cracking his knuckles.

I glare coldly at Miss Matsuzaki as I take a few steps away from her. It _did_ hurt—not that I'd ever tell anyone that—and now I know why Takigawa complains about it so much.

"Ayako, please refrain from killing him until _after_ the case." Ms. Hara said walking into the house. John walked in behind her, laughing nervously at hearing her request.

I glare. "What happened to her? To Mai?"

Everyone immediately freezes at the mention of her and their expressions are somber. They glance at each other before Takigawa speaks.

"We'd like to know the same."

"So she left without a word then?" I look down and glare at the floor.

"Yes." Miss Matsuzaki snaps emotionally. "It wasn't even a month after you left!"

I mentally cringe then I look back up at them with a stoic look. "Let's just do this case." I said in a not caring voice even though on the inside I'm breaking.

"I think that's a good idea..." John speaks up softly after the monk and miko huffed before they turned away, refusing to look at me. Even Miss Hara looks down spiritlessly.

I walk up to my room to pack. She's gone... disappeared and it's all my fault...

I shake my head and pack my bags before leaving the room.

Even as I did I couldn't get rid of the acknowledgement that Mai's missing. Where is she? _Did_ she leave because of me? And more importantly...why didn't she tell anyone where or why she went?

I will get to the bottom of this I will visit every country, every city to find her after this case! I will find her and when I do I will ask her why she left and if it was because of me. And I will make her come back with me. I didn't realize how much I needed her, how much I missed her until I heard she was gone!

When I went back downstairs with my suitcase in hand, Mother was already speaking with the others.

"Let's go. We are leaving. Now."

"Already? Naru, we just got here!" Takigawa complains while my mother gives me a disapproving glare.

I glare back. "Does it look like I care? Let's just go!"

Everyone except John gives mumbles of complaints—just like old times. They never change, do they?

I hide my smirk by getting in my car driving ahead of everyone else.

_-_-With Mai_-_-

"Ryan?" I knock on his door in the middle of the night.

I knock again when I hear no answer, and then a few moments later he sleepily opens the door. It's obvious I just woke him up.

"Mai?" He asks.

I hug him as I start crying. "It was horrible Ryan! I could feel her..." I reach up to hold my neck.

Ryan nods, understanding I had a dream before gently leading me inside and closing the door behind me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"She was forced against her will...and then she was strangled. She was a nurse at the asylum...Ryan it was horrible I felt everything...every minute of it..."

As I began to cry even more, Ryan slowly—almost hesitantly—pulls me into another hug.

"Can I stay with you Ry? Please? I really don't want to be alone."

"...Alright." He whispers in agreement. It's not the first time I've done this, although it's only been a few times. Ryan always sleeps on the floor while he makes me take the bed, which I always feel guilty about but he doesn't take no for an answer.

"Ryan? Stay with me on the bed this time please? I'd feel safer that way..." I lay close to the wall for him to lay with me.

"Mai..." He starts off.

"Please Ryan?" I look at him with tears in my eyes again.

"...Fine." He finally agrees after it looked like he had an inner battle with himself. "But only for tonight." He quickly adds.

"Thank you Ry..." I mumble sleepily when he lays next to me. I unconsciously snuggle into his side falling asleep.

"Night Mai." I heard him say before I fell in a deep, thankfully dreamless sleep.

The next day I wake up wrapped in strong arms. Oh no. Ryan. I blush and look up at him sleeping. I breath a sigh of relief to know that he's still sleeping and doesn't know of our current position. I carefully detangle his arms from around me, so I don't wake him, then I sit up. Now that I was in my right mind I take in my state. I look down at myself and groan. I was only in a sports bra and sweat pants! Did I come here like this?!

What's wrong with me?! This is so embarrassing!

Ryan stirs awake and looks at me groggy. I subconsciously cover myself with my arms.

"Mai? What's wrong?" He sits up rubbing his eyes.

"N-Nothing... I'm sorry for coming here and waking you last night." I tell him, avoiding looking at him.

"Hey it's okay. I'm glad to help you." He makes me look at him and he smiles.

"Thanks... Well, I should probably go get ready to leave..."

"No problem Mai. Here use this to get back to your room without suspicion." He gets up and gives me one of his shirts.

I raise a brow. "Without suspicion? Oh yeah, that'll totally be non-suspicious." I say sarcastically.

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Everyone know you sleepover here sometimes EXCEPT for the team. No one else on the team know about your dreams remember? That's why you've always come to me even before we knew each other you were always there. I found you asleep outside the door every time I would go for my run at 4 am before anyone else woke up. I ended up taking you back to your dorm without anyone noticing every single time." I didn't know that little fact about it happening before we knew each other.

So I decide to ask him about it. "What do you _mean_ before we met? Why would I go to your dorm if I didn't even know you?" I question, utterly confused.

He shrugged. "I don't know but you would come in the dorm in the middle of the night and pass out right outside my door."

I scrunch up my face, puzzled. That's really weird...and how did I not know any of that?!

"Who's Naru?"

"E-Excuse me?" I stutter, taken aback from the sudden question. My eyes involuntarily widened. "Where...did you hear that name from?"

"Last night before I fell asleep you kept muttering 'Naru' over and over again."

I...I did?

"It's nothing... Don't worry about it." I say as I turn around to leave. I'm not going to talk about him... Naru...

"Mai!" He grabs my arm. "No secrets remember?"

"...It's not a 'secret'..." I reply, still not looking at him. "I just rather not talk about it."

"Okay." He says letting go of my arm. "Go pack we have to leave soon."

I nod hastily and quickly run back to my dorm.

Michelle sits there waiting for me. "Sneaking out to see your lover again?" She jokes.

I blush at her assumption, despite it being wrong. "W-What? Of course not!"

"Mhm suuuurrre. Then why are you wearing his shirt?"

"How do you know this isn't my shirt, huh?!" I defend myself lamely as I went to my drawers to start packing my clothes.

"You went to bed in a sports bra and I wake up you aren't here. And besides the shirt is way too big on you." She packs her bags. I avoid looking at her as I continue to pack also. How am I suppose to get out of this conversation?!

Michelle comes up to me and sniffs. "You smell like Ryan's cologne...is that _his_ shirt?!"

I blanch and back away from her. Then I wave my hands in front of my face in denial. "No! Of course not! That's ridiculous!"

Michelle smirks. "You were with him! I knew it!" She finished her packing and waits for me to finish mine.

I press my lips into a thin, firm line as I twirl around to look back at her. "It is (not) what you think!" I deny.

Michelle sighs. "Okay. Fine. I won't say any more on the subject!"

I breath in relief. When I finish all my packing, I turn back to her and ask if she's ready to leave. She nods so we do. We meet everyone out at the front of the college and then we leave and head to the asylum. Luckily I was sitting between Sergey and Heather during the car ride instead of Michelle and or Ryan.

Sergey keeps poking me though and it is annoying but that is how it was the entire ride. Ryan had wanted me to sit with him but I felt it would be way too awkward after this morning.

"Mai we are here. And it look's like the team we are working with is here too." Ryan said getting out.

"What?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. "What other team? You never said anything about working with someone else." I say as I climbed out the van also.

"Must have slipped my mind." He says as we walk over.

I roll my eyes as we all follow him. Yeah, right, 'slipped his mind'. He always acts like his memory is bad, but in reality, it's almost perfect.

Getting closer to the other team I stop dead in my tracks. "No...it...it can't be..." Everyone on my team stop at the sound of my voice and look back at me.

"Na-Naru..." I sat causing the rest of SPR to look back at me along with Naru and Lin.

**Me and Naruisawsome: Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Time for New Beginnings Chapter 2...**_

**Me: YAY! Another Chapter!**

**Naruisawesome: our readers will think you are hyper...**

**Me: wellll...I am...**

**Naruisawesome: We don't own Ghost Hunt**

**Recap:**

Getting closer to the other team I stop dead in my tracks. "No...it...it can't be..." Everyone on my team stop at the sound of my voice and look back at me.

"Na-Naru..." I sat causing the rest of SPR to look back at me along with Naru and Lin.

**Chapter 2**

**Mai**

My eyes went wide in shock and my heart pounded against my chest. What are they doing here? What is _Naru_ doing here...?

"MAI!" Monk ran up to me but Sergey stepped in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sergey asks.

Monk stops with narrowed eyes and slowly places his outstretched arms down. "I should be asking you that."

"I am her brother." Sergey said putting a protective arm around me.

"I don't think so!" Monk yells, suddenly grabbing my arm. He yanks me to him and hugs me tightly. "_I'm_ her big brother!"

Sergey glare along with Michelle and Ryan take me back. I just stumble back, letting everyone do whatever they wanted with me. I was still in too much shock to understand anything really.

Ayako walks up to me and hits me in the head crying. "Do you know how worried I was Mai?! Not being able to find you for 3 long years?!" She hugs me.

"I...I'm sorry..." I whisper, furrowing my brows as I slowly start to wrap my arms around her in a comforting manner.

"I missed you...we all did..."

"...I missed you too." I say as I felt tears began to prick my eyes. I really did miss them... It was hard leaving them and starting a new life in a completely new place, a new country, but I just had to leave because of _him_. It hurt too much to stay there—with everything reminding me of him.

Naru walks up to us. "Mai can we talk?"

Moving my gaze upwards to look at him, my eyes widened even further if that was possible. I could hear my blood pounding in my ears.

He still looked the same. But he was more handsome.

"So can we talk?"

Ayako slowly releases me with a small, wet smile from her crying. She takes a few steps back to stand beside Monk. They all were smiling at me but then their eyes harden as they look behind me. It was then I notice that Ryan and the others are standing around me protectively.

"I don't think now is the time." Ryan says coldly, crossing his arms as he glares at SPR.

I look at Ryan. "You guys go ahead I have to do this okay? I love you guys a lot but there is something I need to talk to them about." I give Ryan a brotherly kiss but to everyone in SPR including Naru it looked like something more than a brotherly kiss.

Ryan glares one more time before sighing and reluctantly nodding. Finally he gives in. "Come on, let's go." He tells the others.

They all leave, leaving me alone with the rest of SPR.

This time Monk immediately comes over and gives me a proper hug, crying out in those dramatic tears of his about how much I worried them and how much they missed me.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm really sorry."

"Why did you leave Mai?" Ayako asks, hurt.

I look at Naru before looking down at my hands. "Maybe it's because of the ass over there who broke my heart?"

I miss his flinch since I was looking down.

"I left because of him. I had to...it hurt too much to stay in Japan with everything reminding me of him..." I clench my fists crying. I couldn't I was saying all of this especially in front of Naru, but I needed to. I had to... I had to get the weight I had been carrying for the past three years off my chest. "When I left I was happy that I found something new. New friends, new family. New life. I learned to live with the night terrors and my school life. You know because of him I got into the University here? And because of him I'm still a damn Ghost Hunter." I cry. "I tell myself I hate him every damn day but it was and always will be a damn lie! I still love him! And I always will..."

"Oh Mai..." I hear Ayako say so softly that I could barely make out what she was saying.

"But of course being the narcissist he is," I look at Naru with tears in my eyes. "he will never love me back." I turn around and I get ready to catch up with Ryan and the others but stop when I hear _him_ call my name.

I didn't look back at him, I just wait for him to come to me.

Sure enough I heard him walk up to me. "Mai?"

"What do you want?" I sniffle, trying to wipe all of my tears away.

He hugs me from behind holding me close. "Idiot..."

I stiffen under his touch. Naru's not that big on physical contact, so I've never hugged him or anything before... So why _is_ he hugging me now?

"You know nothing about how I feel..." He whispers in my ear holding me tighter.

"I'm pretty sure I do..." I mumble under my breath. I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach and the shiver that went down my spine when he whispered in my ear.

"No you don't." He lets me go and walks back to the rest of the group. I run inside to Ryan and the others wanting to get away from him and everyone else from my past quickly.

"What happened?" Sergey immediately asks when he sees me walk in.

"I don't want to talk about it!" I yell at him.

I don't mean to snap, but I could care less right now. I'm an emotional wreck after seeing _him_ again.

Ryan walks up to me and hugs me.

"He's the one who hurt you isn't he?" He whispers so low in my ear so that I am the only one who can hear him.

I really wasn't even sure if I should tell him that or not.

"You don't need to tell me now that you hesitated. I will kill him." He says through gritted teeth.

I freeze before pushing him away a bit. "Leave them alone." I order. I turn to the others so they can hear me too. "Leave _all_ of them alone, understand?"

They all sigh before nodding.

"Let's just get this case over with then." I said solemnly.

I turn to our lead investigator, waiting for him to tell us what we need to do.

"The clients will be here in a few moments so Sergey and Michelle go ahead and get the camera's and give me and Mai one so we can interview them.

They nod and do as told.

"So what are their names Ry?" I ask him.

"Sam and Dean Collins." He answers, giving me a glance. "They're brothers."

"I can never get a break from knowing brothers..." I mutter lowly before sighing and looking back at Ryan. "If I have dreams about this case I need to share it with you and SPR they know about them all of them do they were the ones that helped me discover my latent psychic abilities..."

Ryan raises a brow but his eyes narrow also. "Why should you have to tell them?" He asks, not all that friendly either.

"Ryan..." I groan. "I've been missing for three years! I owe them _something_! It's either the dream or I would be forced to move back to Japan...! Do you want me to leave for good?"

He turns his head to the side and glares at nothing. "Of course not." I hear him mumble.

"Then let me share what I see. Please?" I hug him.

Reluctantly, Ryan nods after he gives a sigh. I smile to myself. Sergey and Ryan always give in to me so easily. Well, more than the others do at least. Heather always yells at them for spoiling me so much.

But hey they are guys. I am a girl. To Sergey I am little sister. But to Ryan I think he likes me more than a sister. I wonder if I could ever return his feelings. "Thank you Ryan!" I hug him as Sergey comes back with two cameras.

"Here." He says, handing a camera to each of us. His voice is laced with a hint of annoyance in it. I knew he's probably was upset about what happened with Monk.

I sigh and shake my head. Damn it why does my life have to get complicated _now_?

I turn as I hear footsteps coming towards us and then I immediately turn back around as Naru comes in with two boys that I assume are the clients.

Naru... Why did he hug me before? I mentally shake my head. Now isn't the time, Mai! Don't you dare blush!

Ryan taps my shoulder. "Mai we need to interview them. So come on."

I nod hastily, gathering myself, before turning back around with a smile on my face.

"Hi I'm Ryan Buell and this is my lead investigator Mai Taniyama."

I notice a look of surprise crosses Naru's face, but I ignore it. "Hi, pleased to meet you." I greet our two clients.

"I'm Dean Collins." The older of the two said.

"And I am Sam Collins." The younger one smiles and takes my hand and kisses it lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mai."

I blink in shock while a blush dusts my cheeks. "A-ah...um..." I stutter, not really knowing what to say.

Dean slaps Sam on the back of the head. "Sammy..." He warns.

"What?" His brother asks somewhat defensively. "I'm just greeting this lovely girl."

"Yes but these men are going to kill you if you keep it up they seem protective of her."

I furrow my brows in confusion at his words. Uncertainly, I look at Ryan and then Naru. Dean was right... They look livid...

I hide a smile. Flirting back with Sam might be fun. It's payback on Naru. But is it worth the expense of hurting Ryan?

Hmm...choices, choices...

I think I will flirt back but innocently I have to let Ryan know this though...

I guess I could just tell him after the interview. I just hope Ryan doesn't get too upset right now.

"It's fine." I smile at Sam. "I don't mind."

"See bro she doesn't mind!" Sam smiles.

"Can we get this interview over with?" Naru and Ryan say in unison glaring at me and Sam.

I bite my lip as I look away innocently.

"Right, of course." Dean agrees, grabbing his brother by the collar of his shirt and dragging him over to the chairs for the interview. We all sit down.

Naru glare at Sam. "So what happens here?"

Heh. Looks like my plan worked.

"Well we have had several accounts here from both patients and guards. One of the accounts is how some patients in the women's ward would suddenly get extremely worse and slowly tortured their victims by driving them even more insane than the previously were before killing them." Dean starts.

"Another account would be how during lights out patients would somehow escape their secured rooms and sneak up on a guard stealing their gun killing the guard then themselves." Sam looks at me and tell me this part of the interview.

"One more account has to be in the male ward every 2 days there will be 2 male patients who kill themselves by strangulation. But the beds are bolted to the floor, and there are no things there that they can strangle themselves with. But the coroner's report says they were strangled by female hands but when we look at the hall security footage there are no female nurses nor guards seen in the male ward at night. It is always male nurses and guards at night in that ward." Dean finishes looking at Naru, me and my camera, and then lastly at Ryan and his camera.

My eyes widen a bit. So many deaths have happened here...

"Unfortunately due to funding we can't close the asylum down so please bear with us and the patients?" Dean asked sincerely.

"Of course, we'll do everything we can to help." Ryan assures while smiling.

Sam smiles at me. "We have room's for all of you too."

"Oh, thank you." I say. I wonder exactly how many rooms they're giving us.

"Let's go Sammy so they can get started it's time for the men's word to have free time in the rec room and outside." Dean says getting up. "And make sure the guards _don't_ have their guns! they just have their batons and pepper spray." We nod in understanding.

"Oh hey Sam before you go here." I give him my prepaid cell number. I had a prepaid because it would be harder for people to track me, a.k.a Naru, then I smile walking back to Ryan.

I feel guilty when I see a look of hurt flash through his eyes, then he looks away from me. I don't think he knows that I suspect he loves me, but still.

"Ryan...can I talk to you? Alone?" I put a hand on his shoulder.

The atmosphere grew a bit colder, and I knew Naru was clearly irritated, but I didn't know why.

I take Ryan's hand and drag him to another part of the room. "Ryan I am doing this to get back at Naru for the pain he put me through..." I whisper to him hugging him so he can hear me.

"I just want you...a-and everyone else know that... I don't really like Sam." I continued.

"You want me?" I stare at him.

"What?" I ask, puzzled by exactly what he meant.

"I just thought you wouldn't want me because you had the other guy...whatever his name is..."

I furrow my brows. What the heck is he talking about?! I told him that I- Wait a second... I said 'I just want you' and then I had paused... I think he took what I said the wrong way. Very wrong. Did he not hear the rest of what I said?!

Ryan sighs turning away. "It doesn't matter anymore..."

"Ryan, what are you talking abo—" I begin before he interrupts me.

"It's nothing..." Ryan said but then he mumbles something,

"What'd you say? I couldn't hear you." I tell him.

He looks back at me and pushes me against the wall. "I love you Mai." He lightly brushes his lips against mine.

I stand there frozen with wide eyes. I made no move to kiss him back though. Part of the reason was because I was still too stunned to do anything and the other part was because I didn't know if I really could love Ryan any more than a brother.

"This was a mistake, a big mistake..." He lets me go and starts walking away.

"W-Wait, Ryan!" I yell after him, snapping out of my shock, but he just seems to be ignoring me.

He keeps walking away walking past Naru with a hurt expression on his face. "Now I know how she felt when you rejected her..."

"Ryan!" I call. I notice Naru turn his gaze towards me after he watches Ryan leave.

"Leave him alone Mai. I'm pretty sure he hate's you now." Naru walks towards me.

Moving my gaze on him, I narrow my eyes in anger.

He glares back at me. "You rejected him. I'd hate yo-"

"What?" I demand. "You'd hate me, too? I guess I should know how that feels though."

"At least I had the audacity to leave you alone. I intended to stay out of your life for good but I guess that plan was ruined by this case and now I have to work with the woman I didn't want to see anymore." He spat.

"Well the feeling is mutual!" I retort. "If you hate me so much then just stay out of my way!"

"I said I _would_ hate you! But I don't! In fact I feel the complete opposite!" He blurted out.

My anger falters a bit and is replaced by confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing...just forget it..." He walks away.

"No!" I demand, running to catch up to him. "I'm sick and tired of people walking away from me all the time! Tell me what you meant."

"You really want to know?"

"Well I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, now would I?" I don't know what I'm doing really... I mean aren't I suppose to be mad at him? Even though I still love him...

"I lo-" He's cut off by Masako's scream.

Instinctively, I run towards to where the scream was heard.

I see Masako being held down by John whose hands were wrapped around her neck.

"John, stop!" I yell, despite knowing it wasn't really John. He'd rather be the one getting hurt instead of someone else.

I see Lin come up behind him and hit a pressure point on the back of his neck making john fall limp. I breath in relief before going to Masako, making sure she was alright. I kneel by her side as she sits up coughing trying to get air back into her lungs.

I pat her back soothingly. "It's alright, just relax."

"Thanks Mai." She says after she calms down.

"Mai! What happened?!" Sergey runs in.

I stand up and turn to him. "John got possessed..." I say, gesturing to the unconscious man lying on the floor. "He tried to strangle Masako..."

Sergey blinked walking over to John. "Does anyone know how to exorcise a spirit?"

I give a weak smile and point to John again. "He's a priest." I knew he wanted a _helpful_ answer, but John did know how...it's just the problem that he was the one possessed. Monk can't do it, I know, so that just leaves Ayako...

"Lin watch him!" I get up and go looking for Ayako.

She had to be close by, especially with Masako just screaming like she did. I bet she's running here now…

"Mai! What happened?! Where is Masako?!" Ayako asked running towards me.

"Masako's fine now. John got possessed, but Lin knocked him unconscious." I relay the information to her.

"I can't do the exorcisms on people Mai! I only do it on objects and places only! People are out of my league!"

I bite my lip.

I sigh and turn around. "Grab John's bible and holy water and follow me..." I really didn't want to show anyone what I learned to do over the last few years but I have no choice. John's in trouble and I have to help him.

Ayako does as I ask giving me a puzzled look. When we arrive back to where John and Masako are, I notice that everyone from both teams are there...except Ryan.

"Where is Ry?" I ask Sergey.

"He decided to stay at base." He answers with a slight shrug, indicating he didn't really know why.

But I knew. I knew why and it is all my fault.

"Let's do this..." I get started on the exorcism amazing _both _teams

I try not to smile at the looks on their faces.

Naru pulls me aside. "When did you learn to do that?"

"I started practicing a few months after I got here." I reply honestly.

Naru's expression softens a bit. "I'm proud of you Mai. Really proud."

I was a little taken aback at that. A blush couldn't help but make its way on my face though.

"And Mai? Do you still want to know what I meant about earlier?"

I give a quick glance to the others to see that they really weren't paying that much attention to us. Flicking my gaze back on to Naru, I give a small nod.

He leans in close to my ear whispering three little words that make me blush and my heart skips a beat."_I love you._"

He leans back with a slight blush crawling across his cheeks.

Wait...WHAT?!

**Me: ...**

**Naruisawesome: Casey?*waves a hand in front of my face***

**Me: ...**

**Naruisawesome: Please review and help Casey get her spirit back?**

**Me: ...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Time for New Beginnings Chapter 3**_

**Me: ...*soul returns* yay! I'm back!**

**Naruisawesome: Welcome back*laugh***

**Me: Thank to all our readers I got my soul back!**

**Me and Naruisawesome: Well anyway thank you to all who reviewed and remember WE DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT**

**Recap:**

He leans in close to my ear whispering three little words that make me blush and my heart skips a beat."_I love you._"

He leans back with a slight blush crawling across his cheeks.

Wait...WHAT?!

**Chapter 3**

**Mai**

All I could do was stand there, frozen in place. My mind was running over what he said a million times. I know my face and neck has to be a very deep red.

"W-Wha... What?!" I sputtered. No, that can't be right... Naru couldn't have just said he loves me!

He sighs. "Do I need to spell it out idiot?" He smiles a bit playfully.

I shake my head, but it's not to answer his answer, it's more so to clear my head. "Why...why would you say that? You...rejected me, Naru."

"I realized my feelings for you over the last few years..." He states scratching the side of his head.

"W-Why wouldn't you have...come back and told me that then?" I ask, still in a daze by what he said. Two confessions in less than forty minutes...wow...

"Because I didn't want to admit it to you let alone to myself..." He shifts closer to me.

"Why? Because you didn't want to love an 'idiot' like me?" I inquire. It came out partially sarcastic though.

He closes the gap between us. "No because I was afraid to open up to someone else." He moves in to kiss me but instead he kisses forehead. "But I don't want to be afraid anymore please Mai let me open up to you?"

I'm shocked to say the least. What am I suppose to say though? He broke my heart three years ago and crushed it into a hundred pieces. But I still love him and now he's saying he loves me.

"Please Mai?" He looks at me with a loving expression. I can't help but blush at that.

Naru smiles. "So can I open myself to you more Mai? You'd be the first one since...since Gene..."

My breath hitches in my throat. Great, I'm falling faster for him. All I can do is give a small nod.

Naru smiled a bit and gave me a kiss on the head. "Thank you Mai..."

Little did we know Ryan saw the whole thing.

If we had I would've seen the almost murderous look he was giving Naru.

"Let's just do this case..." Naru takes me by the hand and leads to the main base.

As we walk past them, everyone just stares at us as we go.

I sit next to Ryan and Naru sits next to me. I suddenly start feeling very nervous. Talk about awkward. Ryan suddenly gets up and sits next to Sergey who is far away from me and Naru. I cringe and screw my eyes shut. Great, now look at what I did.

Michelle sit next to us. "Okay what did you say to the poor guy?"

"A-Ah...well, um...I kinda..." I stammer, feeling guilty and nervous at the same time.

"Mai..." She groans. "Tell me you didn't..." I knew she was referring to Ryan's confession she always knew about him liking me.

I give a weak smile and nod shamefully.

Michelle sighs. "Idiot..Mai you know how sensitive he is!"

I groan slightly, burying my face in my hands. "I know!" I say quietly to her. I lift my head up. "But he (kissed) me, Michelle! Kissed me! I was too shocked to do or say anything..."

"The correct reaction to it would have been to _not_ let him kiss you in the first place Mai!"

"He pushed me against the wall before I knew what was happening!" I tell her.

"Wha-" The asylum's alarm goes off cutting her off.

We all abruptly stand up, startled by the sudden sound.

"What is that?!" Ayako asks, yelling over the noise.

Sam runs to us. "Another male inmate was just killed by strangulation!"

Eh?! Another possession already?!

Naru jumps up. "Mai come on."

I nod, but pause a bit. I wasn't on Naru's team anymore...

Ryan glares at me. "Just go Mai."

Biting my lip, I glance at the door to see the SPR team running out. My team is still at base, all of them staring at me with the same expression.

I turn to Naru who still had my hand. "I can't go Naru I am not a part of your team anymore. You and the others go." I give Naru a look that says don't argue with me.

He squeezes my hand before letting go, giving me a look of understanding.

I walk over to John ignoring the looks so I can check on John.

Aside from still being unconscious he seemed okay.

Sergey walks over to me. "Hey what happened between you and Ryan?"

I look at him startled. 'Geez, does everyone know something happened?!' I quickly glance at Ryan before turning my gaze back on Sergey. I had to tell him—he wouldn't let it go otherwise.

"Ryan, he...told me he loved me...and then kissed me." I mumbled quietly so only he would hear.

Sergey looks pissed now. "No one kisses my sister without her permission and gets away with it..." He mumbles to me.

I give him a small, playful shove. "Sergey, I'm being serious here!"

"I am too!" He gives me a serious look.

I purse my lips and narrow my eyes half-heartedly. After a moment I sigh forlornly.

"He is a jerk sometime Mai." Sergey hugs me tightly.

"I'm not mad at Ryan..." I respond, hugging him back. "I was just shocked is all... And then _Naru_ came over..." I mumble the last part.

"Then what happened?"

I sigh again. "Long story short...Naru said he loved me too."

"I don't like him Mai..." He sigh. "He gives off bad vibes..."

"I know he may seem that way but..." I begin to say. Naru really isn't...I mean yes, he broke my heart, but he's always saved me when I needed it. And he really cares about the SPR team even if he won't admit it. "Naru's not really like that."

"HE just don't seem right Mai...Ryan is better for you..."

I narrow my eyes slightly and push him off of me.

"Well I trust Ry more than that other guy! He looks like he is hiding some (big) secret! It's like He is leading a double freaking life Mai!" Sergey frowns sadly and a bit angry.

'That's because he kinda _is_ living a double life...but I probably shouldn't tell anyone that.' I think to myself.

"Look Mai I'm sorry..." He runs a hand through his hair. "I know you like him and all, but please be careful. Okay?"

I only nod in response.

He walks back over to Ryan and Heather as John starts to wake up.

"Nn...Mai?"

I turn my attention towards him and smile. "Hey, John... How are you doing?" I ask.

"Like I got ran over by a truck..." He rubs his forehead.

As he cracks his eyes open, I chuckle.

"Yeah, I would guess so."

"What happened? All I remember is talking with Masako then waking up here. But between then and now...nothing..."

"Ummm...well, you kinda got possessed." I admit softly as John tries to sit up.

"What?! Mate did I hurt anyone?" He looks scared.

"You were...strangling Masako when we found you..." I immediately advert my gaze from him. "B-But she's okay!" I quickly add.

"WHAT?!" John yells eyes wide. "How did I get exorcised?"

I hesitated before answering. "...I did." I whisper sheepishly.

"You...did...?" He asked eyes wide and a shocked expression on his face. I just nod as an answer.

"Where did you learn that?" Sitting down beside John, I smile. I missed talking with him.

"Well I learned some of it from you but I continued my practices here in America."

"That's great, Mai." He smiles amiably. Then he looks around base with a puzzled look. "Where are the others?" He asks, only seeing my team here.

"They went to go check on a patient who was killed by strangulation..." I look sad.

"Oh dear..." John furrows his brows in concern.

"Yeah..." I said sadly hugging him crying. I can't believe it after all these years I'm still a weak cry baby. Apparently it seems that'll be one thing about me that will never change.

I pull away from him as the rest of SPR comes back in. Aside from the two stoic men, everyone else has a grimace expression.

I look away and I look down at my hands. "What happened guys?"

Masako glances at me with a 'what do you _think_ happened?' kind of look.

I look down. "I...I...I mean were there any, you know witnesses to the strangulation?"

"Not at all." Ayako shakes her head and sighs, sitting down beside John.

I sigh yawning. "I'm tired..."

"Do you still have your dreams, Mai?" The red-haired woman asks me.

"Yea I do."

"Have you...had any about this case?" Naru inquires obviously having heard the conversation.

"Just one. The nurse getting forced against her will then she was strangled...I felt every moment of it too guys...everything..." I put a hand to my neck.

"Oh, Mai..." Ayako whispers before wrapping her arms around me into a hug. I start crying again.

"What did you do?" I suddenly hear Sergey demand from the SPR team.

"What are you talking about?" Naru glares at him.

"You know what I'm talking about! What did you do to make Mai cry?!"

"You guys don't know about her dreams? He asked looking at the clueless team in front of us. All of them had a clueless look except Ryan.

"What dreams?" Heather asks the question they all want to ask in confusion. As Ayako pulls away from me, I look down at my lap.

"I have like these prophetic dreams about the past or I can have an OBE and sense other spirits while I'm asleep..."

They all look at me shocked. "Mai...why didn't you ever tell any of us about that?" Michelle questions. I can hear the hurt in her voice.

"Because if I did you guys would treat me like a tool!" I yell at them.

"How could you even think that?!" Michelle's eyes went wide.

"Because it has happened before!" I look at Ryan as I said this.

Sergey glares at him. "You knew about this?" He demands.

He nods solemnly. The rest of the PRS team shows looks of disbelief.

"It doesn't matter anymore..." I said walking away from both groups of investigators. Everything has been crazy since we got here. I need to get away from them for a bit. Looking around I find an empty patient room and I go and seek refuge in there thinking nothing of the fact that I am in the men's ward and I am in a men's patient room.

At that moment I completely forgot the reminder of what happened to that nurse in my dream. I sigh and close my eyes but snap them open when I feel two sets of hands grab me.

Panic instantly runs through me as I let out a frighten whimper. The first set of hands hold mine and the second set runs down my sides to my hips. Flashbacks of my dream immediately come back to haunt me.

"N...No...! NO!" I scream as I start crying. "L-Let me GO!"

They don't answer as they continue to take advantage of me.

All I can think about is Naru.

'Naru... Please save me...'

"MAI!" All of a sudden everything is gone the hands are gone the feeling of men touching me are gone and I am now enveloped in Naru's arms.

I turn around and cry into his chest while he tightens his arms around me protectively.

"Shh...Mai it's okay...I'm here now..." He soothes rocking me back and forth. As I continue to cry I can only think about my dream. I don't ever want to go through that again.

Naru hugs me closer. "Never leave my side. I don't care if you are on their team...just let me protect you Mai..."

I wrap my arms around his neck for a confirmation. He picks me up and takes me back to base. I finally calm down and relax in his arms.

"Mai..." He takes me to a chair beside him and Lin and I sit in his lap ignoring the looks from both teams. Slightly embarrassed, I glance up at him. He is ignoring their looks and he tightens his arms protectively. I can feel the intense glares from my team, but SPR didn't seem to mind—they just stared in awe.

Ayako smiles and looks at the other team. "Why does it look like they have a stick up their asses?" She whispers to Lin.

"I don't think they like Mai being with us." He surprisingly replies as his gaze fell on them.

"Well too bad. She was with us long before she was with them." She replies with a small smile when she looks at me laying my head on Naru's shoulder.

It feels very nice and comforting with Naru holding me. I've never felt so content with anyone before as I am right now.

"Mai will you stay in my room tonight?" He whispers in my ear. "I only to protect you nothing funny or bad I swear."

I lift my gaze to look at him. His eyes aren't guarded from emotions like three years ago.

I only nod in agreement. "Okay Naru. But just for tonight..."

However I have a feeling we both knew that wouldn't be true.

**Me: Poor Mai...**

**Naruisawesome: I know...**

**Me and Naruisawesome: please R&R it helps a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Time for New Beginnings Chapter 4**_

****

Me and Naruisawesome: Unfortunately we don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters just the plot

**Recap:**

"Mai will you stay in my room tonight?" He whispers in my ear. "I only to protect you nothing funny or bad I swear."

I lift my gaze to look at him. His eyes aren't guarded from emotions like three years ago.

I only nod in agreement. "Okay Naru. But just for tonight..."

However I have a feeling we both knew that wouldn't be true.

**Chapter 4**

**-_-_-_Naru_-_-_-**

Later that night I carried a sleeping Mai to my temporary sleeping quarters placing her on the bed. She fell asleep on my lap close to an hour ago. She has stayed with me for the whole day as I had asked her to before. I had to change her clothes but I think I will have Ayako do that and I will change into my pyjamas. I move around quietly changing into my pj's and then I call Ayako.

She appears soon and gives me a questioning look. "Yes, Naru?"

"Can you change her into pj's?" I whisper as to not wake up Mai.

Ayako looks passed me at the sleeping girl on the bed and smiles before nodding. "Sure."

"Thank you I don't know where her clothes are though but you can dress her in my clothes for now..." I walk to my suitcase and grab one of my black shirts before it to Ayako, who had followed me inside the room.

"Naru, pants or shorts maybe even a pair of boxers so I can put them on her for bottoms?" She whispers.

"Right..." I turn back to it and rummage through it again. I find some pajama bottoms and hand them to her then I turn around so I don't see anything. I just hope Mai doesn't wake up during it.

After a few minutes Ayako taps my shoulder. "All set Naru..." She whispers as she leaves. Turning back around, I sigh as I walk to the bed.

I lay next to her and I pull the covers over us before falling asleep.

It was some time during the night that I was woken up by Mai thrashing around on the bed restlessly.

"Mai!" I grab her arms to stop her thrashing and I try to wake her up. "Mai! Mai! Wake up!"

She suddenly lets out a whimper before screaming, terrified.

"Mai!" I hug her tightly. Not knowing what else to do besides this.

She struggles against me harshly, but after a while it ceases.

"It's okay Mai it's just me, Oliver. Your Naru." I hold her closely. She falls limp in our embrace and I pull away slightly to look at her face; she looks to be back asleep but she has a few tears rolling down her cheeks. I lightly brush them away with my thumb before relaxing with her and I hold her to me and falling asleep again. I hoped Mai would have a dreamless sleep this time.

I wake up again but this time it wasn't Mai's nightmare's it was my own. Mai had been killed by a ghost here at the asylum. I didn't realize I had woken Mai too.

"N...Naru?" I hear her ask.

"Mai!" I breathe a sigh of relief and hug her close. "Thank God you are alive..."

"Wh-what?" She asks, too shocked to fully understand anything that's going on.

I pull back from her. "I'm sorry Mai...I just had a bad dream that's all..."

"O-Oh..." She breathes. She lowers her gaze only for her face to scrunch up in confusion when she notices what she's wearing.

"Ayako changed you into pj's since I thought you wouldn't like it if I did it myself."

She looks at me startled before a small smile forms on her face. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome Mai." I smile a bit and then I from. "Earlier you were screaming and thrashing what were you dreaming about Mai?"

"I...It was just another victim who died here." She says quietly, avoiding looking at me.

I make her look at me. "Do you want to elaborate now or wait until tomorrow?"

"...I can do it now if you need me to." She finally responds after she sniffs and wipes her eyes.

"No Mai. It can wait let's get some sleep okay?" I lay down and embrace her into a comforting hug.

She looks at me in utter confusion.

"Don't you want the information now? You always wanted me to tell you when I woke up so it'd still be fresh in my mind and to help you solve the cases..."

"Mai I'm different right now and I am extremely worried." I answer calmly. "You had a rough day and a nightmare on top of it. I will get it from you tomorrow. Now let's sleep, and Lord let it be a peaceful sleep."

She scrutinizes me for several moments before reluctantly nodding. "O-Okay..."

I hug her close to me and I start to fall asleep.

"...I really did miss you, Naru..." Mai whispers quietly, but I knew she didn't intend from me to hear it.

I smiled a little hiding it in her hair tightening my arms around her falling into a deep sleep.

Thankfully the next time I wake up it's morning and Mai is still sleeping peacefully beside me, still wrapped up in my arms. I don't want to move in case she wakes up so I just stay where I am and smile down at her settling back into the bed to let her sleep a while longer.

I subconsciously begin running my fingers through her hair as I lay there. She snuggles into my arms deeper only to be awoken by the room door slamming open.

She shoots up in alert as did I, and we look towards the door to see who dared to come in here. Ryan walks in with an angry red eyed blank look with a gun in hand.

The color instantly drains from Mai's face. "R-Ryan, what are you doing?" She asks.

"Mai..." I move her behind me. "He isn't there right now. He is possessed..."

I feel Mai clutch the back of my shirt.

"Mai do you think you can call Lin my cell phone is under my pillow..." I whisper to her.

I place a pillow between me and Mai as a shot rings out. Everything happens so fast one minute I was in front of Mai protecting her then the next I'm laying on the bed bleeding out from a shot in my stomach.

"NARU!" Mai screams in a frightened panic.

"I'm fine M...Mai..." I breathe out. "Just...run..."

"No!" Staying by my side, she shakes her head vigorously as she begins to cry. She glances up at the possessed Ryan through her tears to see him lifting the gun up to himself.

Before the trigger get's pulled Lin comes just in time knocking him out.

The rest of the SPR team rushes in behind him. When Ayako sees me, her eyes widen and she immediately runs to us.

I try to sit up, pretending to not be in pain. "No don't worry about me Ayako..."

"What do you 'don't worry'?!" Ayako yells, grabbing the blanket in a hurry and presses it against my stomach to try to stop the flow of the bleeding. "Naru, you just got _shot_!"

I yell out in pain.

"Call an ambulance!" Ayako orders to the others.

Someone rushes off to do that but I'm not paying attention I keep my eyes stay locked with cinnamon colored ones as her tears stream down her cheeks.

"Mai...I'll be okay..."

"How can you be so calm about this?!" She questions frantically.

"I'm only calm...for your sake sweetie..." I start to close my eyes losing consciousness.

"Mai, keep him awake!" I faintly hear Ayako yell.

I feel hands on the side of my face. "Naru please stay awake! Keep talking to me and stay awake! Please?!"

I try to open my eyes. "Okay..." I whisper.

"Naru? Tell me about England? How was it? Tell me about your Mother and Father. Come on. How are they?"

As my eyes begin to droop once again, a very small smile crosses my lips. This girl... She's still an idiot.

"Naru! Please stay awake! Come on! I love you Naru...please..." I hear her crying. "I love you so much..." I feel her kiss me on the lips. "Just stay with me..."

"I'm not...going to...leave you, Mai." I tell her.

"Then stay awake..." She says.

I hear other people rush into the room they must be the paramedics.

The next thing I know is I'm being lifted from the bed. I barely hear Mai say 'I love you' before I am taken away from them and rushed out of the asylum. Before I even get into the ambulance, I deeply fall unconscious.

**-_-_-_-Mai-_-_-_-**

I hug Ayako crying hard.

"It's okay, Mai." Ayako says, rubbing circles on my back. "Come on, we'll go to the hospital with him."

I nod. "Okay Ayako..." I slowly get up. "I hate him..." I look down at an unconscious Ryan.

"Mai..." Ayako softly chides me. "He was possessed, he didn't know what he was doing. You can't hate him for that."

"I don't care!" I spat. "He should have been careful...I give all of them charm and they always work...always he probably tore his or left it somewhere..." I glare at him. "The others have charms tattooed on them I have one on me too. He didn't want it he was a fool. I knew this would happen...but nothing this severe..."

I wipe my tears as I start to cry again. As Ayako guides me out of the bedroom, everyone else from PRS shows up then. Sure took them long enough.

"Where have you guys been?!" I yell at them.

They should have been here when they heard the gunshot and me screaming, not when the ambulance is finally leaving!

"We couldn't get out of our room's Mai! It was like they were locked or something! And then when we heard the ambulance was leaving the doors finally unlocked and we could finally leave!" Sergey yelled back angry. My anger at them deflates at that a bit. "So don't yell at us like you know everything!"

I look away from them as my gaze drops to the floor.

Ayako takes me out of there. "Let's just go to the hospital Mai." I say nothing, I just let her pull me along with her.

Later on at the hospital I wait anxiously in the waiting room while Naru is in surgery.

Sometimes I have to get up and pace the floors in my nervous state.

The doctor finally exits the OR after a 4 hour surgery.

"Are you Ms. Taniyama?" He asks walking up to me.

I nod hastily. "Yes, that's me."

"The surgery was a success. Mr. Davis will be just fine." He smiles at me. "He is in recovery at the moment but when he is set up in his own room we will make sure you are the first to know. Guess who was the first person he asked for when he gained consciousness?"

I give a sigh of relief and a smile at his words.

"Mr. Davis loves you that's all he kept saying to the paramedics in the ambulance."

I blush, lowering my head a bit. "C-Can I see him now then?" I ask.

"Yes you can." The doctor beckons for me to follow him so I do.

He leads me into a private wing and heads into the first door onto our left.

I follow him in and close the door gently behind me.

Naru lays there sleeping soundly and peacefully.

I give the doctor a questioning glance as I flick my gaze on Naru again. I thought he had said Naru was awake now...

"He must have fallen asleep while I was gone..." He mumbles. "Do you want to stay anyway?"

"Yes, please." I smile. "I'll just wait for him to wake up again."

"Okay goodbye Ms. Taniyama." The doctor leaves, leaving me and Naru alone.

I walk towards him, placing my hand on his when I reach him. Then I sit down in the chair that was beside his bed. A sudden ring echo's through the room. A bit startled, I immediately look for the source from which the sound is coming from. I see Naru's phone on the bed side table. I quickly grab it and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mai? Why are you answering Noll's phone?" His Mother's voice flows through the receiver.

"Mrs. Davis..." I breathe. I hate to be the one to tell her this... "Um, well...Naru's in the hospital... I'm in the room with him now."

"What?" She sounded like she were about to cry. "What happened? Did he use it? the god forsaken power of his?"

"N-no, he didn't but..." I sigh forlornly as I feel like I'm about to start crying again too. "He...he was shot in the stomach..."

"Oh my god..." She starts crying hard.

"But he's fine now, Mrs. Davis!" I quickly assure her. "He just got out of surgery and the doctor said everything is fine. I'm just waiting for him to wake up now."

I hear a groan come from the bed.

"Mai you talk to loud..."

I let out a small gasp and flick my gaze to Naru.

"Who are you on the phone with? And more importantly why are you on my phone?!"

"Sorry!" I squeak, apologizing. "Y-Your mother called you..."

Naru looks down. "M-My mom?" I nod before handing the phone out to him. "Mom?"

"Oh Noll! Noll, how are you feeling?! Should I fly there over?!" I hear Luella shout worriedly through the phone.

"Mom I'm fine. I don't need you out here. Stay with dad he needs you more you know he's lost without you." He chuckles but then winces in pain.

"I'm sure he can last a couple of weeks without me!" Luella insists.

"I said no mom!" I could hear it in his voice. He was going angry and irritated so I took the phone away from him and hung it up. He looks at me a little shocked at what I had done. I know that was completely rude of me, but he doesn't need to be getting upset...

"If she calls again Naru, I _am_ going to yell at her for making you upset. You don't need that right now..." I look at him with a loving and caring expression. I feel bad for the way I treated him when I first saw him yesterday.

He sighs. "No yelling at my mom please? Oh and Mai?"

"Yes?" I ask after a nod at his request.

"I love you." He states simply leaving no room for arguments. I blush furiously as his words and also at his bluntness. I lower my gaze shyly. "I...I love you too." I admit.

He grabs my hand and pulls me on the hospital bed next to him. "Good."

I smile looking up at him.

"Stay with me tonight? The others can finish the case..." He nuzzles my neck yawning.

"Okay..." I whisper. My eyes travel down to the place on his stomach where he got shot. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He lied.

"Naru..." I say sternly. "Tell me the truth."

"Fine I am in pain but not as much as before."

Before I could stop myself I reach up and brushed the hair away that was slightly in his eyes. "Have you told the doctor?"

"Well I sort of told _a_ doctor..." He gestures towards an amused Ayako.

I turn towards the doorway to find her smiling.

"Oh...hey, Ayako.""Did I interrupt something?"

I quickly shake my head. "Ahh...no, not at all." I smile though sheepish.

"Sure..." She says disbelievingly then looks at Naru.

"Well, I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but it's quite normal that you'll be in pain for a while. And you're staying in here whether you like it or not—don't try to get out like you've done in the past." She continues sternly, going into doctor mode.

He glared. "I know that Ms. Matsuzaki!" He's upset again.

He must get more irritable when he's in pain...

"Ayako can you tell everyone to finish the case? I said rubbing Naru's arms in a calming way.

"Okay..." She gives a reluctant nod. "What should I tell your team? They'll probably ask about you."

"Tell them I'm not leaving Naru's side and if they have a problem with it they can kiss my ass." I said. Ayako and Naru laughed at my bold statement.

"Alright then. So Lin is in-charge then?" She asks Naru.

"Unfortunately yes."

Ayako smiles and nods before announcing that she'll go back to the asylum.

I sigh and lay next to Naru. I smile when his heart rate goes faster.

"Something wrong Naru?"

"No." He immediately replies.

"Liar." I kiss his cheek and it beeps faster. "Do I make you very flustered and nervous?"

He gives me a small glare, probably because I'm embarrassing him, but he doesn't give a verbal answer.

"I am?!" I smile widely. I can't help but be happy that I can make the great Naru the Narcissist flustered.

I smile and lay my head on his pillow as he lays back with me. I notice that he winces when he does though.

"I'm sorry Naru..."

"For what?" He asks, furrowing his brows in confusion. I can see his pain in his eyes though.

"You are in pain because of me..." I start crying. "I was the one he meant to shoot but you got shot instead..." I hiccup as I cry.

"What makes you think he was going to shoot you?"

"Well he was only staring at me when he pointed the gun he meant to shoot me but got you instead..."

I lower my gaze and look down at my hands through my tears.

"Mai Taniyama. Look at me. Now."

I take a shuddering breath before hesitantly did as told.

"I am not letting you die. Maybe he did aim for you but I am glad I got shot instead of you." He kisses me. I instantly kiss him back but gently.

He pulls away. "Mai when the case is done you know I have to leave again right?"

As I feel a constricting pain in my chest, I slowly nod. "I know..." I whisper.

"Will you join my in going back to England?" He asked taking hold of my hand.

My eyes widen. "I-I...what?!" I sputter in shock.

"Please?" He pleaded. "I lost you once I don't want to do that again. If you want to finish college I'll help you I teach Quantum Physics and Advanced Parapsychology at the University of London and I know several other subjects as well." He was babbling now.

I smile. I really don't want to lose him again either, I don't know what'll happen to me if I do, but...what about here? I mean I've spent the last three years of my life here in America—with PRS. Can I leave them, especially after all they've done for me?

It's not possible. I look down at my hands that are intertwined with his.

But I don't want to leave Naru again...I can't, just thinking about it makes me feel sick. What do I do? I could have Naru stay but then I'd be selfishly keeping him from his family. I have to leave here. I decided it. As I did I started crying again.

"Mai?" I hear him ask concernly. I try to wipe my tears but more keep falling no matter how much I try to stop them. Naru takes my face into his hands and tilts my head upwards to look at him.

"I don't want to leave but then I don't want to lose you again." I say crying. "So I decided to leave and go with you but it breaks my heart that I have to leave my home here in America..." I was sobbing by this point. "But it also breaks my heart if we were separated again so I'm going with you!" I continue. He hugs me gently making sure to avoid his wound.

"Mai..." He whispers.

I just keep crying in sadness that I will be leaving everyone behind. They are my friends but they are also my family. Even if they _are_ mad at me right now...

"Mai you can visit them again you know that right?" He rubs my back soothingly.

"Naru, I can't afford plane tickets for whenever I want to!" I sniff.

"I can Mai!" He glares.

I pull away from our embrace a bit just so I can look at his face. "Wha-what? Naru, I can't ask you to do that for me..." My cheeks are tinted pink. He'd really do that for me though...?

"I'll do anything as long as it makes you happy." He smiles brightly.

"B-But for you to waste money like that..."

"I don't care about the damn money Mai! Making you happy is my only goal in life!"

My eyes go wide in shock; my mouth slightly agape.

"I love you Mai and I will do anything for you..." He kisses me again. He always kisses me gently, like if he doesn't then I'll break into pieces. I love him and I realize this more than anything else.

"Okay..." I whisper once we pull apart. "But what about school? I don't know if it would be okay to leave right in the middle of a semester..."

"I'll homeschool you until you graduate this year. Then we can enroll you into the University of London. Where I will teach you Parapsychology." His eyes light up as he smiles at the suggestion.

"Having you as a teacher...hmmm..." I think about it for a few moments.

"What are you thinking about?" He muses.

"I'm wondering if that could be a good or a bad thing..." I grin at him.

"Maybe both?" He smirks.

"I've gotten a lot smarter than I was three years ago, so don't even think you'll be able to tease me about how stupid I am." I say playfully.

"We'll see about that, My little Baka." He smiles holding me awkwardly because of his wound.

I just smile. "You should get some rest, Naru."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course." I kiss his cheek. "I'll be sitting right there." I point to the chair beside his bed.

"No lay with me and stay here until I wake up."

"I don't want to accidentally hurt you or anything..." I hesitate.

"Nonsense, I'll be fine."

"What if you move in your sleep and then you hit your wound because I'm in the way?" I ask. I don't mind laying here with him...but I just don't want him to get hurt anymore because of me...

"Lin sleeps in my bed on cases and he tells me I don't move at all. I sleep like I am dead. I never move when I sleep only to breathe and that's it."

"...You and Lin sleep together?" I question with an eyebrow raised.

"Not like that Mai!" He defends. "It was either that or I share a room with all the boys and you know why I didn't want to do that."

I giggle, covering my mouth with my hand as I do. "I know."

"Meanie..." He pouted then glared at the door.

I blush at his expression. "J-Just rest...I promise I'll stay here then." I tell him. He nods before trying to move slightly in a better position to go to sleep. It took no more than ten minutes for him to fall asleep. I smile down at him, and before I know it, I fall asleep as well.

**Everyone: *turns to us***

**Naruisawesome: *points a finger at me* Her idea not mine. She got him shot it was her fault.**

**Everyone: *turns to me***

**Me: HEY! NO FAIR YOU WENT ALONG WITH IT!*runs and hides in fear***

**Naruisawesome: Yea but it was your idea. They should kill you not me I'm innocent.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Time for New Beginnings Chapter 5**_

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Naruisawesome: Here is another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Me and Naruisawesome: We Don't Own Ghost Hunt!**

**Recap:**

I giggle, covering my mouth with my hand as I do. "I know."

"Meanie..." He pouted then glared at the door.

I blush at his expression. "J-Just rest...I promise I'll stay here then." I tell him. He nods before trying to move slightly in a better position to go to sleep. It took no more than ten minutes for him to fall asleep. I smile down at him, and before I know it, I fall asleep as well.

**Chapter 5**

**_-_-_-Mai-_-_-_**

I awake the next morning yawning wanting to stretch but I know better since I am in bed...with Naru... My eye go wide and I blush furiously at the thought.

I slowly move my gaze on to the man beside me to find him still sleeping peacefully.

I decided not to move away or try to get up. He needed his rest. And besides, he looks so adorable sleeping like that...looking like like a peaceful baby.

I smile, still looking at him, as I think about everything that happened the past two days.

I sadden at some parts.

Naru holds me close-I didn't realize he wrapped his arms around me-groaning in the process as he hurts his wound a little bit.

My eyes widen and I try to scoot away from him a bit so I wouldn't be touching him.

He doesn't let me move.

"No Mai don't go..." He whimpers.

When I realize he's talking in his sleep, I stop my movements momentarily. I knew this was a bad idea! I shouldn't have stayed on the bed with him.

I have to wake him up even though I don't want too...

I look back at him. He doesn't seem to be in pain now...

I hear the door open and I look to see Ayako and the rest of the gang there except Lin.

I blush deeply when they see the position we're in and they give me knowing smiles.

Naru groans again waking up. "Morning Mai..." He tries to give me a kiss but I avoid it.

I clear my throat as the others start to snicker.

He looks at them and glares. "Go away." He says with a snarl.

"Naru..." I chide softly. "They came to see you..."

He pouts then sighs. "But they are disturbing me..."

"Naru..." I sigh after I look at the others apologetically.

"It's okay Mai Naru I was just here to check your wounds these idiots wanted to go with me that's all."

"They're fine." Naru replies shortly.

"If you don't get them checked out Naru I won't be staying here anymore." I threaten.

Naru looks at me before looking over to Ayako. "Shouldn't _my_ doctor be doing this?" He questions.

"I am your doctor now!" Ayako yelled.

I watch as Naru raises a brow. "How?"

"We are at a Hospital my parents own. I threatened the other doctor with his job." She answered nonchalantly.

"Your parents own a hospital in America?" He retorts.

"They own several here actually. Now let me check the wound!"

As Naru sighs, I make a move to get up so Ayako could have the room to check him.

Naru stops me from getting up and he maneuvers so Ayako can check the wounds.

"I really shouldn't be _righthere_..." I mutter to him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm still in the way."

"No you aren't Mai." Ayako says working on Naru.

I only sigh and I don't make any effort to move.

Ayako blinks when she opens the bandage. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" I ask worriedly. I don't look over there towards to it though. If I do, I'll probably get sick...I have a weak stomach.

"It's healing rapidly. He isn't supposed to be losing the stitches until next week! But that's what he is doing now! His stitches are almost gone!" Ayako exclaimed.

"What?!" We all say at the same time.

"How is that even possible?" Monk questions.

Naru shrugs. "I don't know these things only happened when Gene was alive."

I furrow my brows. "That still doesn't seem...normal." I smile a bit to let him know I was joking.

"You don't seem normal." He laughs.

"If this happened when Gene was alive...why is it happening now?" John speaks up.

"I have no idea Father Brown." He replied.

Ayako is still baffled about his healing progress though.

"Are you finished now?" Naru asked irritated.

As if startled, Ayako suddenly clears her throat and nods.

"Yea...you'll be able to go home later. Like tomorrow." She says before bandaging the wound again.

Naru gives a satisfied nod. "Good. I'll be back on the case then."

"Dude, Lin solved it faster than you could have." Monk laughed.

"What?" I ask in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well Lin stood up all night researching and hunting by himself he cleansed to place easily."

I'm shocked by this, but Naru...not so much. More importantly though, we slept an entire day?!

"Oh and ? Ryan is here to talk to you."

My eyes widen considerably and I snap my them on to Monk. "H-He is?"

"Yea John exorcised him so he is normal now. You are safe with Naru and if you want all of us can stay here too." He replied in a serious tone.

"N-no..." I shake my head slightly, looking down at my lap. "I think I'll just talk to him alone..."

"No." Naru says flatly. "You will talk to him but in here nowhere else Mai. Got it?" He tightens his arm around me.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." I state quietly, still avoiding everyone's gazes. "No offense, but Ryan doesn't particularly like any of you."

"We don't care. He hurt our friend and on the verge of hurting another. He will talk to you in our pre-" John started. But he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He walks over to it and opens the door.

"Mai...he's here."

I grip Naru's arm before letting go. "I'm talking to him. Alone." I got up leaving no room for arguments.

I scurry passed John, pushing Ryan out the doorway slightly, and close Naru's door quietly behind me.

"Mai listen I'm rea-" He began but I cut him off.

"Sorry? Is that what you were going to say?!" I say angrily.

I watch as he lets out a silent sigh and looks at the floor dejectedly.

I'm not going back to PRS. I'm going with Naru back to England because I love him and I am going to stay with him."

Okay, so that may have sounded a (little) harsh...

"I'm sorry, but...it's the truth..." I tell him.

"You have every right too Mai." He admits.

"I..." I pause when I realize what he said. "I do...?" I blink. I thought he'd be even more angry once I told him.

"Yea you do."

I lower my gaze and a small smile crosses my face. "Thank you..." I whisper.

"It is the least you deserve after this incident..."

I sigh. "Ry...at first, I blamed you for what happened to Naru...I'm sorry for that."

"It's fine I deserved it."

I bit my lip. He's acting so distant...not at all like his normal self.

"Go be with Oliver Davis."

"I...I'm going to visit all of you, Ryan..." I say quietly.

"Don't. Just don't it'll just be hard for everyone. Including me Mai. I see you all I will be reminded of what I did to you. so please don't visit us."

I snap my head up to look at him with tears filling my eyes. My heart broke at his words.

"I'm sorry Mai..." He turns to walk away.

"R-Ryan!" I exclaim sadly as a tear falls into my cheek.

"Bye Mai. You can go back to the school and go pack your stuff and say bye to the others. Sorry Mai. I'll miss you Baka..." He leaves me standing there as I break down and cry.

"H-ha? Baka Ryan..." I whisper to myself silently crying.

"Mai?" Ayako walks out of Naru's room.

I quickly wipe my eyes before turning around to look at her with a smile on my face, though it was fake.

"Mai your eyes are all puffy and your cheeks are red. Were you crying?"

"N-no, I'm fine..." I deny, shaking my head.

"Mai..." She warns before hugging me. "What happened?"

Before I know it, I start crying again and I'm telling her everything that happened and also about me going to England with Naru.

"You are going with Naru. That's your decision. And Ryan is sounding like Monk after I make him do chores around the house. A baby. Don't listen to him.

I let out a small laugh before I sniff and wipe the tears from my eyes. "Wait...you two are living together now?" I ask.

"Yes. We kind of have too." She holds up her left hand showing her engagement ring and her wedding band.

"Oh..." My mouth gapes open and my eyes widen in shock but also in guilt and hurt. I feel like crying again. "I missed it..." I said forlornly.

"It's okay Mai we did it in secret we only just recently told the others."

I feel slightly happier at hearing that. "Why in secret?"

"My parents fault. They hated it when I was dating Monk and now that we told everyone we are married, my parents have to deal with it." She smiles at some distant memory.

Before I can say anything Naru's door opens up. Monk sticks his head out with a small smile. "Mai...Naru's asking if you're okay..."

"So he's wondering if I'm okay? Tell him I will be when I get back in his arms again. I need to eat...I'm freaking hungry..." I turn and walk off to the cafeteria.

"Ah...M-Mai!" Ayako calls, running after me.

"Go be with Monk now okay? I need to think right now."

Ayako hesitated. "You sure?"

"Yea." I smile.

"Alright then..." She gives a nod. "I'll tell Naru you're just getting something to eat."

"Okay thanks Ayako."

She smiles before going back to Monk. I watch as the couple enter Naru's room again. I begin to wonder if Naru and I can ever be like that.

It's still hard to believe he actually loves me though...

But hell I am _not_ complaining. It's like a dream come true, and I could not be happier! But wait- will his parents actually like me dating their son? What if they think I'm not good enough for him? What if they think I'm too ugly for someone of his status. My steps begin to cease as I thought about it.

I _am _too ugly and poor for someone of his status.

Sure, Luella seemed okay talking to me on the phone, but she didn't know I was dating Naru...

Suddenly I lost my appetite thinking about the comments they might say and tell me not leave and never see their son again.

Perhaps I should just go back to Naru's room now...

"Mai?" Someone calls from behind me causing me to turn around.

"M-M-Michelle?" I stammer.

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I came to see you silly!" She hugs me smiling.

"Me? I-I, well I'm fine..." I say, my voice laced with confusion.

"Good. Hey do you mind if I talk to your boy toy in his room alone?"

I immediately frown. "Excuse me?" I ask a little defensively.

"I'm going to just talk about something okay? I promise nothing weird."

My gut's screaming 'no' especially after what she referred to Naru as.

"Don't you trust me Mai?"

I avoid the question. "Why do you what to talk to him?"

"Because I need to interview him to see if he is good enough for my little sister."

I smile but I'm still worried about this. "Why alone though?"

"If you are there it will be difficult for him to answer my questions thoroughly. That is why I want to do it alone."

"Oh..." I nod slightly.

"I won't take that long I promise."

"O-Okay..." I give a smile.

"Thanks Mai." She walks into his room as the rest of the team is leaving.

They all see me standing here so they decide to come over.

"Why is she in there?" Ayako asked.

"She...um, said she wanted to speak with Naru." I smile weakly as I stare at Naru's closed door.

"Huh...weird..." She went in with a weird evil smirk on her face though..." John stated.

I can't ignore the panic that rose in me at that statement. It's screaming at me to run to Naru. "Wh-what?" I ask.

"Yea. It was weird. Go see him Mai make sure nothing is happening."

"Okay, thanks guys." I nod before giving them a small wave. Then I hurry back to Naru's room.

I rush in and I find Michelle straddling his hips kissing him.

I stop dead in my tracks as my eyes widen in shock. Having heard the door open, Michelle stops and turns to look towards me.

"Mai?" She feigned a shocked expression.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yell at her. I catch a glimpse of Naru to see him glaring holes into her.

"Hm? Oh this I was just testing his loyalty." She shrugged. "He passed and failed."

I look at her in disbelief and growing anger. Although a small part of me really couldn't help but wonder what she meant by 'failed'. Does that he mean he kissed her back...?

"Well I better go." She gets off him and is about to walk past me but I stop her by smacking her across the face.

"How _dare_ you!" I continue yell as a few tears start to leak out of my eyes.

"It was just one kiss! And besides he passed and failed!" She yelled. "He isn't good for you!"

"What is that even suppose to mean?!"

"I kissed him and he kissed back! Does that sound faithful to you?!"

I look at Naru and his eyes telling me she is lying about him kissing back.

I look away from him, lowering my eyes.

"Get out." I whisper harshly to Michelle.

"Whatever...bitch..." She leaves me and Naru alone.

I glance at the closed door but my gaze is still lowered. It's so silent in here for a few moments before Naru speaks.

"Mai...She was the one who started it. I was asleep and she just comes in and straddles my hips and kisses me. I swear it Mai I would _never_ be cheating fool! I just got you back I wouldn't mess it up now!"

I lift my gaze but not on to him. I give a weak smile and a small nod. "I know..." I whisper. And I do but...it still hurt to see her kissing him.

He struggles to get up out of the hospital bed. "Okay I can't move out of the bed yet. So please get your beautiful ass over here."

Slowly, I begin walking to him and stop at the side of his bed.

He pulled me to him hugging me tightly. "I love you Mai."

"I love you too..." I say quietly.

Naru pulls me on the bed so I am laying next to him. "I'll go with you to get your stuff tomorrow okay?"

The thought of him even being around Michelle made me upset and uneasy. "No, you should stay in here and rest." I tell him instead of voicing my thoughts.

"Mai I'll be fine I don't need rest anymore...wait," He looked a bit hurt. "you think I'm still not trustworthy? That really hurts." He looked away from me.

"No, that's not it..." I sigh a bit as I take hold of one of his hands. "I just don't want Michelle around you."

"I'll wait outside baby." He holds me tighter.

"Naru, you could barely get up just now. How are you suppose to go with me?" I inquire, knowing he wasn't ready to leave the hospital yet.

"I'll be fine tomorrow."

I give him a disbelieving look.

"You heard Ayako earlier Mai. I'll be able to go home tomorrow."

I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder.

He kisses my head. "I love you Mai..."

I close my eyes and snuggle my head into the crook of his neck.

"Honey are you hungry?" We both said in unison. At that, we both smile.

"I'll go get something from the cafeteria if that's okay. Or do you want me to go get us some McDonald cheese burgers?" Mai asked. Naru crinkled his nose up a small bit at the last suggestion. "Cafeteria food it is then." I say then I suddenly remember that I _was_ going to the cafeteria to eat earlier. I get up and I start heading out.

"I'll be back in a bit." I say absently. I wonder if I should talk to Naru about my worries with going to England...

I mean I should. I need to just be honest to him. Perhaps after I get back though.

"Yea that works..." I mutter to myself walking into that cafeteria. I hurry and get our food before practically running back to his room, as if subconsciously fearing Michelle hadn't really left and she came back to finish her job once I left. I hear a laugh come from his room but it isn't female. It's a male. Strangely enough it sounds like Naru's laugh but it's different...

Frowning, I place my hand on the handle and slowly open the door.

I stand there blinking. I must be seeing things...

"Gene...?"

**Me: oh...my...god...**

**Naruisawesome: it's Gene...**

**Me: he's back...**

**Naruisawesome: ...yep...**

**Me and Naruisawesome: R&R if you like our spontaneously great idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Time for New Beginnings Chapter 6**_

**Me: here is Ch 6**

**Naruisawesome: Enjoy.**

**Recap:**

"Yea that works..." I mutter to myself walking into that cafeteria. I hurry and get our food before practically running back to his room, as if subconsciously fearing Michelle hadn't really left and she came back to finish her job once I left. I hear a laugh come from his room but it isn't female. It's a male. Strangely enough it sounds like Naru's laugh but it's different...

Frowning, I place my hand on the handle and slowly open the door.

I stand there blinking. I must be seeing things...

"Gene...?"

**Chapter 6**

Both of the twins turn their gazes on me. Tears fill my eyes.

"Gene you're alive..."

Gene only grins at me. I flick my gazes between the two. "H-how is that even possible?"

Both boys shrug. "We don't know." They said in unison. I feel like I'm about to pass out. I'm so confused.

"Mai I'm hungry..." Naru complains.

"Oh, r-right..." I walk to the other side of his bed since Gene was on the other, and I hand him his food.

He pulls me on the bed with him and kisses me long and hard.

"Mn...!" Possessively, he does it for so long that I start to lose air. I have to place my hands on his shoulders and push him away a bit. Why would he kiss me like that? Especially in front of his brother?

"Mine." He says to Gene holding me tightly and possessively.

"N-Na-Naru!" I exclaim, my face turns a deep red.

"I know Noll. I wouldn't dream of taking her away from my little brother."

Naru's muscles visibly relax at Gene's words. He...he was worried about that?

"Mai I love seeing you and Naru together. It is so sweet." Gene teases.

I blush but ignore his comment. "And I'm still wondering _how_ you can even see us! Where did you even come from?! You're suppose to be...you know... And how did you know we were here? That Naru was in the hospital?" I walk around the bed and stand in front Gene. I place my hands on his upper arms and shoulders as evidence. "You...are _solid_ right?"

"Mai Taniyama I'm real and solid I knew he was here because he and I have a psychic link remember? Just like I do with you."

"B-but th-that doesn't explain how you're alive! ...I'm so confused..." From my expression, it looked as if I was going to be sick.

I look at Naru. He wasn't surprise so he must have already questioned Gene on this. I slowly slid my eyes back to the other twin. "Naru found your body though..."

He shakes his head. "That wasn't me." He says. "I don't know who it was. I don't remember much. I remember getting hit by a car then I wake up at a hospital 5 years later."

I stare in shock. "Wait...you came to America though? Why didn't you go to England where Naru and your parents were?" I ask.

"I meant to see you to warn you about the asylum case but I get here and it was already solved and my brother is in the damn hospital.

Naru sighs at that.

"Oh Mom and Dad don't know I am alive yet..."

"Gene! You have to tell them!" I reprimand him.

I sigh, closing my eyes momentarily, and sit on Naru's bed.

"I'm sorry Mai..." Gene looks down sadly.

"For what?" I ask in confusion.

"Not telling my mom and dad first..."

I smile slightly. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

He nods and steal Naru's phone walking outside.

"Wow I can't believe he's alive!" Naru exclaimed after the door closed.

I smile at him and nod. I'm so happy Naru has his brother back.

"I just hope nothing happens to you and him." He regarded me sadly. "I can't bare to lose either of you guys again." He kisses me before pulling away and picking up a fork to dig into his food.

Don't worry, Naru...we're not going to leave again.

"Mai if you don't eat you'll get sick." Naru says after swallowing some food.

When I look up at him I start giggling like crazy he has rice on his cheeks and the corner's of his mouth.

"What do I have something on my face?" He tilts his head to one side.

"Y-yeah, all over y-your face!" I answer, still giggling.

He takes my face in his hands. "Then clean it off Mai." He whispered.

I blush while he just smirks.

"I am waiting." He smiles.

I smile back before slowly doing as told.

He smiles and laughs when I am picking them off of his face.

"Mai tha-!" He stops when I spontaneously start licking the clumps of rice off his cheeks.

Once I get everything off, I pull back slightly and lick my lips.

"Tasty." I grin.

He blinks then he gives me a toothy grin. "That was unexpected hon."

I tilt my head to the side. "You know...I never thought you were one for pet names." I let out a small giggle.

"I could come up with more ridiculous ones." He kisses my forehead.

I raise my eyebrow as if challenging him.

"Sugar lips and so much more."

I scrunch up my face. "Please don't ever say that again."

He laughs. "Then how about Baby?"

"Better..." I complemented.

"Okay, baby." He kisses my forehead. "Now eat."

Sighing, I get my food out and slowly begin to eat. Naru wraps his arms around me as I eat. Gene comes back into the room about ten minutes later.

"Mom and dad are mad at me for not telling them first..." He said sadly.

"Buuuut?" I probe.

"But they said I did the right thing by going to tell you about the dangers of the case before telling them." He sat down with a heavy sigh.

"And what exactly were the dangers?" Naru questions. "You never said."

"The possessions, the killings, and Mai's innocence. All 3 involve Mai."

The color instantly drain from my face especially at hearing the last one.

"But now none of it will happen." He stated firmly. I look down and nod.

"I am so sorry Mai..."

"Nothing happened, it's okay." I assure him.

"Then how did my brother get in here!"

I immediately close my eyes and wince. Did he really have to bring that up? I know it was my fault, but still...

"I'm going for a walk..." He stands up again and walks out.

I just stay quiet. It seems to me that Gene's mad at me for not getting shot instead of Naru. Not that I can blame him...

"Baby let's just sleep and let him walk..."

I quickly shake my head and wipe the tears that were starting to form in my eyes. "No, I'm fine. You go ahead and sleep though, you need the rest." I nod to him.

"Mai Taniyama. Look at me." I sigh but did as told.

"No reason to cry baby." He hugs me. "If you are worried about Gene blaming you, he doesn't he mostly blames himself for not getting here faster."

"It's not his fault..." I whisper as I allow myself to lean against Naru.

"He thinks it is." Naru tightened his hold on me. "Just like you do, but it's not." He continues, seeing right through me.

"But Naru it-" I begin.

"Mai. It wasn't." He says sternly as he looks directly into my eyes. I eventually nod.

"Good." He kisses my temple before leaning back against his pillow. "I can't wait until tomorrow... We'll get all of your things and book a flight for England."

"Okay..." I mumble laying against his chest still worried about his parents. Should I tell him? Would it even be a good time right now? I hear him snoring now. Nope not a good time. I sigh and stare up at the ceiling. My eyes get heavy and I start to drift to sleep as Gene walks back in. I blink awake and sit up a bit. Naru growls in protest in his sleep. Gene's and my eyes travel to Naru and a small smile spreads across our faces.

I slowly lay down. "I'm sorry Gene." I whisper apologetically.

"For what?" He asks confused.

"Everything."

Gene furrows his brows and tilts his head slightly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I give him a soft smile. He only sighs and sits down in the chair beside Naru's bed—the one I was in earlier.

"Sleep Gene..." I murmur before falling into a deep sleep.

I can only hope that when I wake up, everything really be a little better.

**_-_-_Naru_-_-_**

I wake up refreshed and not in any pain. It would have been a miracle for anyone other than me. I smile and try to move but notice I had a petite little girl on me with my arms wrapped tightly around her.

Ah, I almost forgot about my perfect, beautiful, and idiotically smart little girlfriend.

Then I look beside me and I see my brother the other idiotically smart person in the room. I smile at both of them sleeping peacefully.

I'm so happy that they're both back with me.

Mai starts jabbing my chest in her sleep.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I mutter in pain.

Blinking away her sleepiness, she immediately sits up at hearing my voice.

"Damn it Mai... that hurts..."

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She exclaims.

"It's okay Mai."

"No, it's not! I always end up hurting you like this..." She says, her eyes stare down where I was shot.

I make her look at me. "That was my fault. I got shot because I _wanted_ to protect you."

She sighs and looks away. "I know... You already told me..."

"Then don't blame yourself Mai." I kiss her forehead.

She closes her eyes and leans into my touch.

"I love you baby. But," He mumbles against me then kicks off his covers. "I need to go to the bathroom now."

She suddenly chuckles and nods. "Alright...can you get up okay?" She asks me worriedly

I move and get up with no pain and no worries. "Yes just fine." I smile wide.

I hurry and make my way towards the bathroom. When I come back out, I see that neither Mai and Gene has really moved.

"Hey Gene can I talk to you for a moment?" I ask with a wicked smile on my face.

My still sleeping brother didn't stir though. I slap his head.

He jerks awake and groans before glaring at me.

"What was that for?" He questions irritably.

I look at Mai as she sleeps again. "Prank. On Mai. Now. Come on." I grab his hand taking a bag of my clothes and going into the bathroom with my brother. Thank god the bathroom is large enough to fit five people.

Gene lifts an eyebrow at me in amusement after I close bathroom door. "A prank? Noll, we haven't done that since we were like thirteen or fourteen...and why on Mai though?"

"I don't know. For some reason I feel like when we were little we would do it to someone who looked exactly like her all the time in the orphanage we lived in before mom and dad adopted us."

Gene grins, leaning against a wall. "Alright, so what do you have in mind?"

"The usual twin switch?"

"Okay." Gene agrees. "If you're really sure...considering your and Mai's relationship right now."

"If she kisses you I can't be mad at either of you. Although when we stop pretending she'll be so pissed at me she might kill me."

"Yeah, that's for sure. Especially if she does kiss me..."

"I know. We will tell her at the end of the day like when we always revealed our identities to the little girl from long ago."

I hand Gene the bag with my clothes in it. "Get dressed and then give me your clothes. We'll wake Mai up then we can leave."

We do what we need to do and then we get out of the bathroom. Gene goes over to wake up Mai.

He grins at me before turning to my girlfriend. "Mai...Mai, wake up." He calls quietly as he shakes her.

She groans looking up. "Naru?" she yawn looking at him.

She blinks a few times once she's awake up and then furrows her brows.

"Hey baby you go shower and get dressed so we can go. miss Matsuzaki brought you some clothes."

Mai slowly sits up and yawns again. "I fell asleep again..." I hear her mumble to herself. I turn away hiding my chuckle. She's so cute just waking up in the morning.

I have to stay focused. Be like Gene...be like Gene...

Crap. How the hell does Gene act?!

I haven't pretended to be him in _years_! Hmm...he like to smile and joke around...

"Come on and get up!" I hear his brother's voice encourage Mai.

I turn and glare at him. Walking over to him I grab his sleeve and pull him to the side. "Hey I don't act like that."

He raises a brow at me. "Act like what?"

"Like a hyperactive kid."

"How is telling her to get up being hyperactive?" Gene asks quietly.

"The way you say it," I glare at him. "and I have no idea how to act like you anymore either." I look back at Mai as she entered the bathroom.

Gene grins. "Too bad, you should've thought of that before you suggested doing this."

"Jerk just help me okay?"

My brother glances at the bathroom door then back at me.

"Please?"

"Well you got the first part right. Use manners, Noll."

I glare. "I hate that when I am around Mai all my manners are gone. I have none next to her neither does she when she is next to me. That's why we fight a lot. Oh and while you are me today, remember to ask for tea and every time you finish a cup ask for another." I smirk. "I always love her reaction."

"Well you're not Noll today now are you?" He smirks back. "You're suppose to be Gene—so use manners."

"And you aren't Gene today - so lose the manners."

"I know." He rolls his eyes just as Mai comes back out the bathroom.

She flicks her gaze on me, giving a small smile. "Hey...Gene..." Then she moved her eyes back and forth between the both of us almost as if she was unsure.

"Noll go make sure your girlfriend gets to her school safely and then to the airport. Okay? Mom and dad have a private jet waiting for us." I said turning and leaving the room and I lean against the wall.

_This is going to be a long day..._

I just hope Mai doesn't happen to figure it out.

All of a sudden I am pushed.

"What the hell?!" I turn and glare at the culprit.

Crap it's Mai...

She doesn't smile or anything, she just stares seriously at me.

"Wh-What'd ya do that for?"

But she still doesn't speak.

"Uh, Mai?" I ask tilting my head to one side.

"Yes?" She asks, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I-Is something wrong?" I stammer.

"Why are _you_ stuttering? You don't do that." She shoots back, ignoring my question.

"I was shocked and startled that's all Mai. Where's Noll?" I try my best not to glare and I try my best to smile.

"Why don't you tell me?" She replies. She still has that blank expression on her face, but her eyes gives away that she knows something that she's not sharing.

"Uh Mai? I don't know where he is. He was with you. So you tell me. Please?" I inquire.

"_Naru_...is still in the room. Where else would he be?"

"Well _Noll_ could have left the room without me noticing." I glare.

I watch as the corners of her mouth turn upwards slightly.

I gulp. "What is it Mai?"

"Nothing..._Gene_."

My jaw clenches. "I'm going to wait at the airport see you later baby." I walk away but I feel an arm stop me. Damn it I just realized what I said...

"Do you really think you can fool me?" She questions.

I chuckle and hug her kissing her nose. "I don't know. If I didn't screw up would it have worked?"

Mai smiles and shakes her head. "I already knew once I had got woken up... You and Gene may be identical twins, but I have no problem telling you two apart."

"And how do you tell us apart baby?"

"Well they are two big things that stand out to me more than anything. First of all, your eyes are completely different. Yours are an ocean blue while Gene's are more of a...blue gray kind of."

"Mai the meaning of identical is the same no matter what. But okay, go on."

She rolls her eyes. "I don't think the shades of your eye color doesn't mean you're not identical. Anyways...the second thing is...the way both of you said my name—it was different."

"Really? How do I say it?"

"Gene says it regularly...but you...I've noticed you say it _differently_..." She pauses and blushes a little. "I don't know, it has a certain _warmth_ to it..."

"Hm...I might have to practice these things..._Mai_..." I smirk adding a bit of a seductive influence as I say her name and I watch as her blush deepens several shades.

As I lean in to kiss her, my door to my hospital room opens and Gene comes through. "Mai, have you told him yet so can we go?"

I growl. "Go away Gene..."

He flashes a grin. "So she has. Good, let's go. I'm tired of waiting." He says the last part almost irritably.

I give Mai a long possessive kiss before picking her up carrying out of the hospital as Gene checks me out at the receptionists desk.

"N-Naru! Why are you carrying me?! I don't think you should be doing that!" She exclaims worriedly.

"I'm fine Mai."

I hear her sigh. "Just...don't push yourself... I know I'm heavy and all."

"Baby you are far from it." I smirk.

She blushes again causing my smirk to widen.

"Mai? Did you _ever_ learn how to drive?"

She tilts her head to the side. "Yes...why?" She asks.

"Good I am tired of driving and you know how to get there better than I do."

"Alright." She laughs. God, I love her laugh. I smile and put her down. Where is my car? I frown when I realize both Mai and I rode in the ambulance here. And Gene wouldn't have drove my car since he wasn't at the asylum.

"Damn it..." I mumble.

"What?" Mai glides her gaze on to me as Gene finally arrives behind us.

"Gene where's your car?"

"My...car? I don't have a car, Noll." Gene states.

"Dude how the hell did you get here?"

"It's called a _plane_ and a _bus_, Noll." My brother says slowly as if I was a child.

"I hate you sometimes Gene..." I call a cab service since I know everyone is on a plane back to England. It takes almost ten minutes before the cab arrives. Me, Mai, and Gene climb in and Mai tells the cab driver to go to Penn State. During the ride there, she glances between me and Gene a few times before finally speaking.

"You know, I should be really angry at you two for trying to trick me."

"Are you?" I drape my arm around her and I nuzzle her neck.

"...I don't know yet." She replies after sighing.

"That isn't a real answer honey."

"Too bad."

"I'll tickle you when we get on the plane Mai Taniyama..."

"I-I going to s-sit with Gene..." She tries to get out of it.

"No Mai don't leave my side when we get on the plane please?" I sound panicked.

"...Fine. Just don't do anything to me!" She warns sternly. Gene laughs.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Dude you are so whipped." Gene teases. I glare coldly at him.

"What? It's true and you know it!"

"What'd you say?" Mai reaches over to him and pinches his cheek and starts stretching it—painfully. "Huh?!"

"Ow! You have Noll wrapped around your finger that's all!"

Mai only pulls on him more.

"Mai...baby I should be doing that to him and besides I don't mind being wrapped around your finger. It just means I am always yours to use at your disposal." I pull her away from him as we arrive at the school and I step out of the cab after paying the cab driver of course and I hold my hand out for Mai. She gives a small smile and takes my hand. "Don't say that..."

"Why not?" I pull her into my arms as we walk up to her dormitory. "I like to believe that. I feel special that way. It means you are my goddess."

She blushes madly at my words, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Mai." I let her go.

"It's not because of that." She says, grabbing my arm back. "Just what you said..."

"What that you are my goddess?" I follow her to her room.

"Yeah..." Mai murmurs quietly.

"Well it is how I see you as Mai." I open her room door Mai looks visibly happy that the woman isn't here. I'm happy also. Just the thought of _her_ makes my blood boil. I walk in and I walk around to wondering which side belongs to Mai.

"Like it?" She mumbles, glancing at me briefly.

"Yes. But which side is yours?"

She blinks and points to the right side.

Wow...

Small. Everything in her room was a deep red almost black color. Her bed frame, her sheets, her desk and the bookcase was red as well. She had a twin sized bed with ghost hunting posters on one wall and bookcase next to it.

The bookcase was filled with Parapsychology books. She has books from China on Onmyōdō.

Wait...was she studying to become an Onmyōji like Lin?!

"Mai..." I start turning towards her. "Are you studying to be an onmyoji...?"

"Well not anymore." She smiles. "I am one. I was fascinated by Onmyodo after Lin was talking about it before...well you know...but either way I was and so I decided to learn and practice. I just recently mastered the art of Onmyodo."

I stare at her in shock.

"See a lot can happen in 3 year Naru." She states grabbing a suitcase.

"Yeah...too much..." I mutter as I gaze at her while she packs.

"Oh and Psychometry was easy to do as well." She starts packing her books in another suitcase.

"Psychometry?" I whisper to myself feeling even more shocked. "Anything else I should know about?" I ask her.

"Uhm I can focus my energy and I can use Qigong now too."

_And_ she has her dreams also. How is she able to do all of this? She does everything I do...

"Thank you for all the motivation you gave me to further my education into my powers Naru. I learned a lot and I still have more to learn." She looks at me smiling. "I hope you can teach me more than what I know." She finishes packing and grabs my hand placing one handle of a suitcase in it while she takes the other.

As we walk through her door, she kind of hesitated.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She bites her lip.

"I need to tell the others goodbye..._especially_ Sergey..." She answers.

"No." My voice is flat leaving no room for arguments.

She immediately stops walking and turns to stand right in front of me with a deep frown.

"Excuse me?" She questions.

"We need to leave. Now."

"We will..._after_ I tell them goodbye." She insists slowly, trying to get it through my head.

"I said no!" I said jealously.

I see a flash of anger spark in her eyes. "I'm never going to get to see them again—I'm going to see them right now whether you like it or not!"

Tears blur my vision. "Fine! Do whatever! See if I care!" I walk away.

"Why are you so upset about this?!" I hear Mai yell from way behind me. "You were the one who said I could've come back to see them whenever I wanted!" She points out. She was right. Why was I upset about it? I pause in my walking.

Am I jealous? Why would I be though? They're just Mai's friends...is it that guy what was his name...Sergey? Maybe it is because of him? He can't be no worse than that Ryan guy though. But he _is_ possessive. Really possessive. I sigh to myself and turn around.

I walk slowly back to Mai and wrap my arms around her. "I'm sorry Mai..."

She hugs me back tightly. "What was wrong with you?"

"I was jealous. Really jealous."

"Why?" She asks in slight disbelief as she pulls away from our embrace slightly.

"I don't know maybe it is that Sergey guy? But I really don't know why."

"Sergey is like a brother to me." She states after she gave a laugh. Then she smiles fondly. "He helped me out a lot during the past few years."

I get really sad at that. I wasn't there for her...someone else was. I was such an idiot to leave her and never come back. But now I am never letting her. Ever.

"How?" I inquire. I want to know what exactly these people did for my Mai.

"Well they helped me forget about you for one thing." Mai admits. Sadly, my eyes travel downwards at that.

"They also helped me better myself in school and learn more of my powers."

Guilt filled every inch of my body. I should've been there for that.

"I am not telling you the rest Naru...it will hurt you too much..."

I snap my eyes back up to her. "What?"

"Nothing Naru. I am just going to say goodbye to them then we can leave."

With a small sigh, I nod and grab her hand again. We meet with everyone in the schools library. As we walk closer to them, they see us and their expressions instantly turn serious and slightly depressed.

"Hi guys..." She says with a smile. They all mumble their greetings to her. She starts to cry and she drops my hand running up to them and hugs them all as best she could.

"Ryan already told you guys, I just know it..." Her tears began running down her cheeks. "I am going to miss all of you _so_ much!"

"I wish you didn't need to leave." Sergey says holding her.

"I know... Ryan had told me not to come back for any visits when I had told him I would... If you want, I can come back any time to visit!" Mai tries her best to speak through her tears.

Sergey smiles. "I would love that."

"Me too, Mai." Heather smiles. "I'm not surprised you're leaving to tell you the truth." She looks me, smirks, then looks back at Mai. "Just look at him. In fact if you _didn't_ go, I'd probably hit you." She laughs.

Mai chuckles. "If I refused to go I'd hit myself." Then she smiles wide. "I love you guys. So much." Individually, everyone gives her a tight hug. After Sergey does his, he turns to me with a serious expression.

"What do you want?" I said as Mai walks to me and I wrap my arms possessively around her waist.

"You _better_ take care of, Mai. She's a little sister to me and if I hear that you ever hurt her or made her cry then you'll deeply regret it." He warns me.

I inwardly smirk. "Don't fret or get your panties in a bunch. I can't- no I _won't _hurt her. Ever. I place my life on it."

Sergey nods. "You better."

"Ready?" I asked looking at Mai.

"Why are you looking at me for?" She asks, blinking.

"Well I'm asking if you're ready." I smile. "And besides why wouldn't I look at you? You are gorgeous."

"Oh!" She exclaims before blushing when she realizes what I said. "A-ah, y-yes, I think I'm ready..."

"Okay let's head out then."

She gives a small nod and looks back at her friends.

Sergey smiles. "See ya pip-squeak."

I take her hand and lead her out on the building. "Mai you'll have to get a UK licence. when we get there."

"Why?" She asks me in confusion.

Her eyes widen. "You're transporting my car there?!"

"Yes after we get to the airport the car is going to be sent over to England."

I can tell she's shocked beyond words.

I smile as we head out to her car. "Oh Gene found your keys so he drove your car here and Mai? An R8 Audi Spydr?"

Mai glances at me with a slight blush. "So what?"

"Where did you get the money for that?!"

Mai only laughed nervously.

"Mai..." I warn. "The money. Where did you get it? This car costs over $190,900."

"Ah...Sergy and Ryan helped me get it..." She averts her gaze away from me.

"Why?" I am intrigued by this.

Mai snatches her keys from Gene when he starts playing with them. "I mentioned that I wanted one because I thought it was really cool so...they helped me buy it."

"Wow. But this is only a two passenger car."

Mai's eyes widen a bit as if suddenly realizing that and bites her lip. "Crap..." She whispers and looks between me and Gene. "I'm guessing you two would immediately shoot down the idea of one of sitting in the other's lap..." She giggles at the thought.

"Gene you drive! Mai you are on my lap." Naru says firmly..

"Mai?" Gene glances at my girlfriend, asking her permission.

She glares at be then sighs before nodding. "Fine."

Gene grins, probably excited to drive it again.

"You scratch it you die." She warns with a smile tossing him the keys.

His grin just widens. "Relax. I didn't mess it up driving here now did I?"

"No but that was a short distance we are traveling a lot farther to get to the airport."

Gene only sighs and motions for us to get in the car.

I get in the passenger seat first with Mai on my lap while Gene loaded her suitcases.

"Hm...Gene will be mad at me for leaving him to load your suitcases."

"Oh no! I completely forgot about that!" Mai's eyes go wide in realization.

"Don't worry honey."

Mai sighs and just leans against my chest. After a few moments, Gene opens the driver's door and climbs in.

"The nearest international airport is 99 miles in Harrisburg, PA." Mai stated looking at Gene with a warning look and then up at me. But we need to be careful of cops. They don't take to kindly to people sitting on other people especially in the front seat. Gene you need your seat belt and Naru and I have to figure out our seat belt situation."

Then she looks down and back at me. "How do you suggest we do this?"

"Hm..." I grab the seat belt and put it around our waist making sure it is loose enough for us to breathe.

"This is weird..." I hear her mumble as Gene begins to drive.

"I know..." I mumble in her ear.

She sighs as she leans back on to my chest, trying to get comfortable.

"Are you okay Mai?" I ask frowning slightly.

Mai pauses in her shifting and tilts her head up to look at me. "Yeah, why?"

"You look really uncomfortable baby." I kiss her cheek.

Mai wriggled around a bit more, and since she was on the middle of my lap, she moved and sat on my right leg. "There, that's better." She says.

"Mai..." I growl a bit shifting a slight blush growing on my face.

"What?" She asks innocently as she looks up at me once again. Confusion was evident on her face. Gene just starts laughing knowing what happened.

She darts her eyes to him and frowns. "What?" She demands.

"Nothing. You'll learn when you are older." He laughs.

"I'm only like a year younger than you, Gene." Mai's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Don't make me kick you where it hurts the most."

"Now now your car is more precious than my nuggets. Plus Naru you know having those thoughts about her while she is in that position is a bad thing to do. You are a terrible man." Gene smiles.

I glare at him coldly while Mai's expression turns blank before it then turns a bright red.

"O-Oh...I...uhm...I think I'm...uh...I'm sorry?" Mai stammers. She begins to wring her hands nervously.

"It's okay Mai. It's a natural reaction of the human male body when he has a beautiful and sexy girl on his lap." I say with a small smirk.

She blushes even more as she stares at me with wide eyes.

"Okay, can you two _please_ keep the seducting talk for later—when I'm not here?" Gene asks, his face twisting in disgust teasingly.

"Nope." I said rolling my eyes then I look down at her. "Unless my Little Baka wants me to stop."

This time Gene's face twisted into real disgust. "I really hope you're talking about Mai."

"Duh!" I start laughing.

Mai giggles, covering her hand over her mouth. I kiss her neck smiling.

"Didn't you hear what I asked?!" My annoying brother's voice rang out again. Mai laughed again and pulled her neck away from my lips.

"Alright, Naru. That's enough." She states while smiling.

"Aw..." I pout but then I start laughing. Gene shakes his head at us while he continues to focus on driving. Mai ends up falling asleep on me after a while. I keep smiling down at her while I hold her tighter against me.

"We're here." Gene sighs.

"Finally..." I grumble, not enjoying such a long ride. But at least I got to hold Mai the whole time.

I slowly wake Mai up by lightly shaking her shoulder. "Mai...Baby? It's time to wake up..."

Surprisingly she shoots out right up, almost hitting the roof of the car.

I calm her down. "Mai! Are you okay?"

Mai snaps her gaze on to me with slightly wide eyes. Blinking she calms down. "Yeah...I'm fine..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We're here right? Then let's go." She suggests while Gene and I share a look.

"Yea. Gene call mom and dad for their jet."

"Already on it, little bro." Gene says as he's dialing their number.

"A jet?" Mai asked. "God I hate rich people..."

I chuckle before Mai opens the car door.

"I can't help it that I was adopted into a rich family." I laugh and follow her out.

God it felt great to laugh and smile again I've never been this happy to have my two favorite idiots in the world.

"I guess you're right..." Mai sighs before mumbling. "Just be glad you got adopted."

"I thought you did too that's why you were in Japan isn't it? You said you used to have a Mom who adopted you."

Mai whips around to stare at me with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

"You _were_ adopted, right?" I tilt my head to the side.

"What makes you think I was ever in an orphanage?" She asks somewhat defensively but I know she means nothing by it.

I blink. "That's strange I have no clue where the thought came from...Sorry..."

"Let's just get going, okay?" She averts her gaze away from me.

I nod and we head to the jet to return to England.

**Me: Holy crap finally done...**

**Naruisawesome: wow...**

**Me: I know it is a lot!**

**Me and Naruisawesome: R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A Time for New Beginnings Chapter 7**_

**Me: Sorry for the delayed update!**

**Naruisawesome: we are sorry hope you can forgive us!**

**Me: this chapter is a bit harsh so please forgive us!**

**Naruisawesome: We don't own Ghost Hunt just the plot and the names of any clients and cases we use!**

**Recap:**

"You _were_ adopted, right?" I tilt my head to the side.

"What makes you think I was ever in an orphanage?" She asks somewhat defensively but I know she means nothing by it.

I blink. "That's strange I have no clue where the thought came from...Sorry..."

"Let's just get going, okay?" She averts her gaze away from me.

I nod and we head to the jet to return to England.

**Chapter 7**

Me and Mai get out of the car as Gene grabs our suitcases without being asked, I grasp Mai's hand and give her a reassuring squeeze.

"You will love England. It is amazing there."

She gives a small nod and a smile, but I can tell something else is on her mind.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask as we board the jet.

She doesn't speak until we get settled on the jet though. She's seated in the middle between me and Gene.

"Naru...what if your parents don't like me?" She asks quietly, not looking at me but at her lap.

I laugh out loud.

"That's what you have been worried about? If my parents will like you or not?"

After a few moments, she nods as if she is suddenly shy.

I laugh more. "Honey they will adore you."

"Especially, Mother." Gene speaks up, laughing as well. "She's going to go crazy over you, Mai."

"Really?"

My brother grins and slings an arm around her neck, pulling her to him. "Of course!"

I glare at him. "Hands off my girlfriend!"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with it this morning." He says truthfully, rolling his eyes at me.

"That was this morning you idiot." I whack his arm off Mai wrapping my own around her.

She just giggles at us in reply and shakes her head.

Mai rolls her eyes. "So...how long until we get there?" She questions.

"Uh I don't know..." I mumble against her neck.

She shyly places at her hand on my stomach. "Does it hurt anymore?" She whispers.

"No. Not at all..."

She removes her hand while I lift my head up.

"Mai do you remember anything from when you were little?" Gene asked suddenly.

She snaps her head towards him. "What?"

"Any memories. From when you were little?

"A few...why?" Mai asks after she slowly nodded.

"Nothing. It's nothing really." Gene smiled but I could tell he was lying.

Though I was curious as to why he'd ask something like that so suddenly.

Gene stands up.

"I am tired so I am heading for the sleeping quarter. You two play safe." He winks at us and walks away. The brunette beside me blushes as we watch him leave.

"I'm tired too. Wanna go to sleep as well?" I ask wrapping my arms around her.

After thinking about it, Mai slowly nods and rubs her eyes. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Since you've slept in the same bed as me already, you can do it again right?"

"Sure..." Mai slowly nods with a smile. I grab her hand and lead her to the back of the jet where the rooms were. I can tell she's looking around in amazement as we do.

"Mai you are drooling a bit." I chuckle.

She instantly closes her mouth shut and glares at me slightly.

"I am not..." She grumbles.

I smile and pull her into an embrace walking into a room

"You are adorable..." I kiss her.

"I'm a grown woman, I'm not 'adorable'!" She pouts a bit, but I know she didn't mean to do it intentionally.

I smirk and pull her down on the bed.

"When we get there...my mom will bombard you with questions and she will take you shopping for everything."

I can already see the grimace on her face.

"I'm not one for shopping all that much...besides, I wouldn't have that much money to spend." She gives a small laugh at that.

"My mom will buy you everything."

"Too bad babe. No one can refuse my mother. Trust me I've tried."

Mai opens her mouth to speak, she closes it, and then she repeats her movements. I stop them by kissing her.

She's startled at first, but she immediately kisses me back.

I nip her lip. She moaned slightly at that.

I pulled away. "Let's sleep."

She was still leaning forward when I pulled away so she almost fell over. On reflex, she places her hands on my shoulders to steady herself while blushing.

I stare at her a big smirk plastered on my face. "Eager are we?"

"You pulled away too fast that's why." She denies, still blushing as she climbs on to her side of the bed.

"_Sure_" I laugh wrapping my arms around her.

"Jerk..." She pouts, snuggling more into me.

"Brat..." I mumble falling asleep.

It was five hours that had past before I woke up again. I then realize that we would be landing soon so I went to wake up Mai. However the problem was Mai wasn't in the bed with me—she wasn't even in the room.

I start to panic as I get up and I jump out of the room. "Mai?!"

I walk through to the front of the jet to find Mai and my brother sitting down talking. Mai looks up when she heard me call her name and smiles at me.

"Mai!" I walk up to her and hug her close.

"Na-Naru? What's wrong?"

"I woke up and you weren't there! You said you wouldn't leave me on the plane!"

"Oh..." She says as if suddenly remembering. She gives me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I forgot. I woke up about an hour ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask holding her at arms length.

"You were sleeping so peacefully; I didn't want to wake you just because I woke up." She replies sincerely.

"You should still wake me up Mai. I get scared when you aren't next to me..."

"Okay..." She whispers softly, giving a small nod.

I give her a kiss pulling her into my arms again.

I briefly wonder what she had been doing since she's been awake.

"Hey Mai what were you doing?" I ask her in her ear.

"What do you mean?" She tilts her head to her side in confusion.

"While I was sleeping."

"Oh, I mostly just talked to Gene." She answers.

I sighed and glared at my older twin brother. "About what?"

Gene only shrugs then grins.

"Mai..." I warn. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much." She replies, turning around to sat back down where she was before. She grabs my arm and tugs me along with her.

"Mai I asked a question! What were you guys talking about?!"

Gene raises a brow. He's enjoying this too much. "What does it matter?"

"I just want to know!"

"That's not a reason."

My expression must have been too much for Mai to handle because she told me about their discussion.

She said they were only talking about mine and Gene's childhood—_after_ Martin and Luella had adopted us.

I sigh in relief. Relaxing. What had I really expected them to talk about anyways?

Maybe what happened before me and Gene were at the orphanage...? Mai didn't need to know that. At least not right now.

At that moment the seatbelt light flashes on signaling we are landing now. So we all silently strapped ourselves in the seats.

"Are you ready to meet my parents?" I ask.

Mai took a deep, shaky breath.

"I guess so..."

"Good. Because they are picking us up from the airport." Gene stated. A look of panic crossed Mai's face for a few moments.

I grasp her hand in reassurance. "Don't worry honey."

She smiles and places her other hand on mine.

After a while all of us depart from the plane. We each carry our own luggage as we walked out of it and start searching for my parents.

"Noll!" I hear my mom call from in front of us.

She suddenly comes and tackles me into a hug, like she hadn't seen me in two years. It's only been two or three days, Mother...

"Hello...Mother...it's nice to...see you too...but...uhm...I can't breathe..." I start to wheeze with my asthma going out of control.

Damn it Mother Mai doesn't know I have asthma!

I have had it since I was small I noticed it before I had gotten to the orphanage.

Mother immediately releases me and cups my cheeks with both of her hands. "I forgot, I'm so sorry!" She cries out.

I take deep calming breaths.

"It's okay Mother."

She smiles at me apologetically before her eyes land on Gene. Tears instantly begin to form in her eyes.

"My baby boy!" She hugs him tightly crying.

"I've missed you so much!" I watch as Gene hugs her back in a comforting embrace.

"Boys." My Father looks at me then at my brother. "Does your father not get a handshake or a hug? I am deeply wounded." I could tell he is holding back tears as he looks at Gene. Father gives me a small hug before walking over to my brother, who is still being smothered by Mother. I smile slightly, knowing how much we all missed him. Then I frown when I realize something.

_Mai._ I turn around to see her successfully hiding behind me. She smiles sheepishly at me.

"Mother? Father? I want you to meet my _girlfriend_ Mai Taniyama." I smirk at her stepping aside so they can see her.

At my announcement, they both stop their fussing over Gene and blink in surprise at me and Mai. I don't think they even realized she was here since she was hiding.

My mother gives her a hug. "Nice to see you Mai."

I watch as Mai nods almost stiffly with a smile. I mentally sigh. She's still nervous. "You too, Mrs. Davis."

Father nods as well. "Of course. Though I'm a little surprised." He flicks his gaze between me and Mai.

"Why?" We ask in unison.

"First of all my son, _Noll_, having a girlfriend...it's unheard of."

Mai flushes scarlet at that statement.

"Well _Naru_ put me through hell and with him coming back I just...I don't know..."

We all stare at her questioningly and in confusion. Where is she suppose to be going with this? Jeez she's so nervous she's babbling I can't help but start laughing.

She puffs out her cheeks when she hears me, making her look adorable. I give her chaste kiss. Shocking my parents into a stunned silenced. Effectively shutting her up, Mai blushes madly.

Gene smiles while my parents glare especially my mum.

"She is taking my baby boy away..."

Mai's eyes widened as she instantly starts panicking and sputtering nonsense.

I glare at my mum. "Mother. I love her she has my heart. Be nice!"

Mother closes her eyes momentarily as she lets out a breath.

"Sorry dear. I'm sorry Mai."

Mai smiles nervously. "I-It's alright."

"Let's go shopping!" She says enthusiastically.

Mai pales while I sigh.

"Mother, we just landed not even ten minutes ago. Let Mai rest." I defend my girlfriend.

"Aw, fine..." My mother pouts.

I can hear Mai give a sigh of relief as she clutches my arm.

"Oh and Noll we have another case for you but...uhm...it's at an orphanage...more specifically the one we adopted you and Gene from..." My Father mentions in a cautious tone knowing the orphanage is always a touchy subject.

Gene and I share a look that was oblivious to Mai.

"Martin! As Noll said, they just landed, don't talk about working already!" Mother scolds.

"I know. But since it was recently taken over by the nearby Catholic Church Father Patrick and Sister Laura wanted to schedule a meeting tomorrow since today they have Mass and do not wish to frighten the children dear." He defended.

Wow Mother has him on a short leash...I wonder what he did this time...

On second thought I do _not_ wanna know what he did. I shudder not from the cold but from unwanted thoughts that had run through my mind.

I notice Mai's questioning look to my actions, but I ignore it. "Can't we all go home now?" I ask.

"Of course dear." My mother smiles and grabs my arm, taking me away from Mai, and she also grabs Gene's arm. She starts pulling us ahead of Mai and my Father.

I glance behind me to see Mai giving a very small smile as she begins to walk with Father, who I notice says something to her but I couldn't hear what it was.

I tug my hand away from my mother.

"Mom you are going to treat Mai with respect and that means leaving me to be with her!" I said irritated and the air around us turns dense and scary.

Gene's eyes flicker between us, anticipating what was going to happen next.

I can see a mix of emotions cross my mothers features. Then one emotion sets in. Anger.

"You want to spend more time with her than your own god forsaken mother! I did not raise my boy to be this way!"

"You can't just completely ignore and neglect Mai." I say almost coldly.

"Well I can't have a person like her be with you!" She snarled.

Everyone freezes and I can sense that Mai and Father stops walking also since they're now in the range that they can hear what we're saying. I glare at my own mother. Why is she acting this way? Gene and I both knew that she would love Mai.

"And just what does _that_ mean?" Gene asks the question this time.

"She...is different..." Mother knows something but isn't telling us. She must be afraid Gene and I will not understand. "I do like the girl but I just don't want someone like her to be with you..."

"I'm afraid I don't know what 'someone like her' means, Mother. There is nothing wrong with Mai. I love her and I really don't care what you or anyone else has to say about it." I tell her truthfully.

"Noll you are in danger staying with her okay? She attracts unwanted things. Harmful things." She sighs walking away. Gene and I share a confused look.

Mai walks up to me.

"Naru?" She touches my arm softly. I turn around to face her and place my other hand on hers.

She hugs me. "Naru I love you..."

I give a small smile. "And I love you." I mumble quietly.

"But your mother doesn't like me does she?"

I'm not exactly sure how to answer that...Mother did say she liked her, just not with me.

"It doesn't matter what my mother, or anyone else, thinks." I state as I take hold of both of her hands.

"I care what she thinks Naru!" She cries out.

"Why?" I frown. My father walks passed us and joins Gene, then they both continue walking away from us—privacy reasons, I assume.

"A mothers approval means everything to a girl! Just like the fathers approval means everything to the guy!"

I don't know what to say to that...

I pull her into a hug, and slowly I feel her wrap her arms around me in return.

"It makes me upset..." She murmurs into me. "I feel it is important...you know...to have her permission...to be with you...but since I don't I think she just doesn't want us dating..."

I cup her cheeks and run my thumbs back and forth against them as I stare at her. "Hey, she'll get use to it. Just give it some time, okay?"

She nods sadly. "I probably won't be sleeping _anywhere_ near your room. Since she is the woman of the house...she will probably have me sleeping in the servants' quarters and take my things away so I only have to dress in these clothes everyday..."

"I'm not going to let that happen." I kiss her forehead as I mentally shake my head. The things she thinks of...

"Let's just go..." She grabs my hand and starts to follow after my parents and Gene. I give her hand a tight squeeze. I can only hope Mother comes to her right senses soon.

When we get home, Father shows us to the rooms since he told Mother to leave it to him since he knew how Mother could be when she is protective of her boys. But of course mine and Gene's rooms are the same from when we were younger.

"Mai?" My Father turns to her. "You may stay with Noll in his room. _Or_ you can stay in the room across from his."

Mai tightens the grip she had on my hand as she looks up at me. I know she wants to stay with me, but she's not sure if she should or not.

"She is staying with me whether Mother likes it or not!" I glare at him.

Father actually looks amused, then he nods. My Father leaves us to unpack our things in our rooms. Mai breathes a sigh of relief when the door closes.

"I'm still sorry about my mom..." I hug her tightly from behind digging my face in her neck.

"It's not your fault..." She says.

"My mom shouldn't have acted that way though..."

Her hands find mine that's still around her waist. I love her so much. I don't want to lose her all because of my mom.

_And I'm not going to._ I think firmly.

"Naru I suddenly feel dizzy and tired..." Mai mumbles. I look at her and in her eyes I see a slight flash of a bright silver. Then it's gone just as fast as it came.

Well hell that was weird...

I lead Mai to my bed and lay her in it. "Rest Mai." I mumble kissing her forehead. She nods tiredly and snuggles into the sheets.

What was that in her eyes...?

I've never seen that before...and why did she say she was so tired all of a sudden?

It can't be a curse can it? No one can hate her that much to curse her, right? No wait there is one other person-besides Lin-who is skilled and knowledgeable enough in this field, my Mother.

I suddenly become furious at the thought. I storm out of my room and down to my parents room where I find Mother and Father talking. They both look up at me, startled.

"Mother! What the _hell_ did you do to Mai?!" I yell furiously.

She blinks innocently. "Done to her? I haven't done anything to her."

My anger flares and the temperature drop several degrees. "If I find out you lied to me and you put a curse on the only woman who made me the happiest I have ever been, so help me neither God nor Father can protect you!" I yell at her.

Mother presses her lips into a firm line.

"Do you understand me _Mother_?!" I spat.

"Noll!" Father reprimands me.

"I don't care Father! If Mother did (anything) to hurt Mai...I-I-I can...ne-ver...forgive her..." I can feel my heart quicken and my asthma begin to surface again from all the stress.

"Calm down." My father says as he comes to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"I need my inhaler!" I gasp out.

"Where is it?"

"My...my...my...r-r-room..."

Father nods hastily and hurries out the room to get it.

He comes back with my inhaler and my girlfriend.

Crap...I didn't need her to see me this way!

Father hands me my inhaler in which I use as I am supposed to do before looking at Mai.

She blinks in surprise and walks to me, her face showing how worried she was.

"I'm okay now baby..." I give her a reassuring smile giving her a small peck on the lips. She still looks a little confused.

"You have asthma?" She asks. "I never knew that..."

"Yes..." I sigh. "Come. Let's talk about this in our room."

She nods as I take her hand and she silently lets me lead her back to my room.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I had asthma Mai..." I hug her tightly.

"It's fine." Mai replies truthfully. "I just wonder why you never bothered to tell me."

"It isn't something I like to talk about with others."

Mai just gives a single nod in understanding before rubbing my back.

"Let's rest for a while."

"Okay..." She whispers. "When your father came in here in a hurry, it woke me up. I asked him what was wrong and I had panicked when all he said was 'Noll'."

"Just before it happened I yelled at my Mother..." I hug her.

"What? Why?!"

"It's hard to explain why I did it. I will tell you when I am not tired from an asthma attack okay?"

"Okay." Mai agrees, running her fingers through my raven black hair.

I lean down and kiss her. "Let's sleep. Now."

Mai only nods and we both curl up against each other on the bed. I hold her tightly against me and I feel her breathing slow and deepen as she falls asleep.

Mai...I just hope you never find out anything else about me from before the orphanage...

I slowly drift into a deep slumber.

The next time I awake up is in the morning by my brother.

"5 more minutes Gene..." I pull the covers over my head.

"Time for breakfast, Noll." Gene replies. "Mother and Father want you both down."

"I don't care Gene...I am very comfy with my girlfriend..."

I can imagine Gene rolling his eyes. "We're already having a hard enough time getting Mother to like Mai. Do you really want this to deepen the dislike?" He asks.

"Mother cursed Mai Gene..." I whisper so he can hear. "I don't know what curse she used but she did. So I think we are _way_ past dislike."

I pull the covers away from my head a but to look at him. His eyes are wide. "You're sure Mother did it? How do you know she's even cursed?"

"Her eyes they flashed a bright shade of silver then she suddenly felt weak and tired."

"Have you confronted her about it?" Gene frowns, flickering his gaze back on me after looking at Mai.

"She wouldn't know what a curse is. So she wouldn't know what a curse feels like."

"I meant Mother." Gene lifts the corners of his mouth a bit.

"Oh. And yes I have. She is playing stupid and acting innocent."

Frustrated, Gene runs one of his hands through his hair. "We need to find out what kind of curse it is." He says quietly.

"Yes you're right. Now then leave me and my girlfriend alone I am tired."

"Maaaaai! Time to wakey wakey!" Gene yelled, then give me an apologetic. "Sorry, but Mother orders."

Mai mumbles something about not feeling so well.

"Tell Mother. Now." I tell him. When he doesn't move I punch him in the stomach. "Leave."

He clutches his stomach like it was a hard hit. It wasn't.

"Fine, but don't blame me." He says before walking out.

I go back to holding Mai tightly.

"Mai you okay honey?"

"I don't feel good..." I hear her mumble. "It feels like I have a fever or something..."

I feel her forehead and immediately remove my hand.

"Mai you are burning up..." I start to get up. "I need to grab the thermometer... I'll be right back..."

"Naaarruuu..." She moans, rolling over on to her back.

"I'll be back baby." I rush out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom.

After searching almost everywhere I find the thermometer and I run back to my room.

"Open up your mouth and lift up your tongue sweetie..." I hold it to her mouth.

She does as I asked, but she lets out another whimper when she opens her mouth.

I mentally growl in anger. My Mother will pay for this!

When the thermometer beeps I gently take it out of her mouth and stare at it. Holy. Crap.

106 degrees. Any higher and she will begin to die!

I need to get her into something cold and quickly!

"Gene!" I yell for my brother in panic. While I try to get Mai into something cooler, he can go get lots of ice so we can put on her.

I help her into the tub and I run the cold water as Gene comes running in.

"What's wrong?!"

"Mai has an extreme fever. I need to go bring a lot of ice back so I can put it in the tub with her." I explain, trying to stay calm.

"Okay, okay I'll go!" He rushes out as I peel Mai out of her sweater and sneakers.

I hesitate, wondering if I should take anything else off, or if that would be enough.

No I have to get her down to her bra and underwear.

"Sorry Mai..." I peel off her shirt and I make quick work of her skirt.

She didn't say anything else, she just moaned again. Gene comes in with two coolers full of ice and we dump it in the tub. I see Mai shiver from how cold it was.

"I am so sorry Mai..." I rub her back trying hard not to retract my hand since she was still blazing hot. "It's for the best baby..."

As she shakes uncontrollably, Mai cracks her eyes open and tries to give me a smile. But it came out very faint.

"Gene stay with her..." I move to get up and leave.

"Noll, where are you going?" He asks, his voice in a warning tone as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"I am going to get Lin! Is that a problem?!" I yell at him.

Reluctantly he releases me.

Then after a quick look at Mai I turn and leave rushing through the house to find Lin.

**Me: Luella is a meanie!**

**Naruisawesome: I know, I know.**

**Me: But now Luella will-**

**Naruisawesome: *covers my mouth* Shh! They can't know that yet!**

**Me: hmmmh mhm mhh hmhhmhhm phmmsm m&m**

**Naruisawesome: She said "Thank you for reading please R&R"**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Time for New Beginnings Chapter 8**_

**Me: Okay Chapter 8! We are almost at a milestone! Just a couple more Chapters!**

**Naruisawesome: How are we almost at a milestone?**

**Me: Well since it's a new story Chapter 10, to me, would be a milestone. You see?**

**Naruisawesome: You're weird...**

**Me: I know.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ghost Hunt...**_**Unfortunately**_**...**

**Recap:**

"Gene stay with her..." I move to get up and leave.

"Noll, where are you going?" He asks, his voice in a warning tone as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"I am going to get Lin! Is that a problem?!" I yell at him.

Reluctantly he releases me.

Then after a quick look at Mai I turn and leave rushing through the house to find Lin.

**Chapter 8**

If I can get him to look at Mai, perhaps he'll be able to tell me what type of curse it is.

"Lin!" I yell. "Lin! Where are you?!"

I take a deep breath and think. Gene said breakfast was ready... Lin should be downstairs then. I head downstairs in a rush and I head to the dining room.

_When I get my hands on my mother..._ I think furiously.

"Lin!" I yell rushing to him.

The man immediately looked up at me and furrowed his brows. "What is it?"

"We need you! Now!" I must've sounded panicked because Lin hopped up and run past me.

Hurriedly I follow after him without sparing my parents a glance. I can deal with my mother once we get Mai's temperature under control. When we get there Gene is draping a towel over her shoulders.

She was still shaking violently. I walk over to her and sit beside the tub rubbing her back with a sorrowful expression etched on my face.

"What's wrong with her?" Lin asks as he watches us.

"She was cursed Lin!" I said as I continued to rub her back.

"By who...?" Lin frowns. "Mai doesn't have any enemies who would do such a thing, that I'm aware of."

"Our Mother." Gene and I say in unison. He looks surprised by that and I can tell by his expression that he's wanting more of a explanation.

"We doing know much. Only that when this first started she got this flash of a bright shade of silver. Then the fever set in to a peak of 106 degrees." I stated.

"Maybe we should check it again now." Gene takes the thermometer from off the counter and goes to Mai, telling her to open her mouth.

After a few minutes it beeped. When Gene takes it out of her mouth he gasp in horror.

"107.5 and it is climbing."

"Gene, that's impossible. Logically she should be dead by now." Lin mutters.

"It's true here look!" Gene shoves the thermometer in Lin's face and it shows 107.5 degrees.

"Can't you do something or find out what the curse is?" I ask irritably.

"I'll try Naru. Honestly I will try." He said with a sigh. "I will be right back okay?"

Closing my eyes, I nod. "Just hurry. Please."

"Of course Naru." He rushes out.

I look in the tub and see the ice is almost melted. "Gene, go get more ice. A lot more ice."

For a moment, we both look at Mai, who was still shaking uncontrollably. Her body is reacting to the ice, but for some reason, her temperature won't go down.

"I don't...I don't think... ice will...ice will help none..." She stutters weakly through clenched teeth.

I want to cry. My Mai is cursed because of me. I know she's right though, it doesn't seem the ice would help any. Instead it'd just make her suffer more. I pick Mai up from the tub and hold her to me as I start crying.

"N-Naru...?" Mai places a hand on my cheek.

"Yea...?" I look down at her.

"I-I'll be...be fine..." She mumbles.

"I know sweetheart...I know..." I hold her closer crying harder.

"Th-then why are y-you..." Another spasm of shivers run through her. "Cr-crying?" She asks, frowning as her brows furrow together.

"It's because I love you Mai..." I smile down at her wrapping my arms around her tighter.

Mai smiles a small bit and snuggles her head into my shoulder.

Lin comes in again and sighs.

"Did you find anything?" I demand.

"I went searching through your parents room and found this." He holds up a hex bag and an effigy doll with Mai's name on it. As he gives it to me, I clench my jaw in anger.

"Mother put a death curse on Mai..." Gene says in horror as he looks inside the hex bag. "And by the looks of this Mai will die within a matter of a couple of hours..."

"Can't you do something about it, Lin?" I ask. "Reverse it?"

"I can. I just need time. And something that belongs to her...this should work..." Lin grabs something of Mai's but blushes realizing it's a bra. He shakes his head then then gets to work.

Once he leaves, I tighten my grip on Mai. "Just hang on." I whisper to her.

"Na-Naru? Tell...me a...story? About you...when you were...young."" She whispers.

I automatically stiffen at her words, mentally hoping she didn't notice. I can only tell her things from after Gene and I were adopted...

"Please...?"

I take a deep breath. "What would you like to hear?" I question and Mai tries to smile.

"Any...thing."

"Okay. Uhm. When me and Gene were adopted our Mother and Father decided to put us in school super early and that was the beginning of my narcissistic days." I smile down at her. "I started to prove everyone wrong and call them idiots for not being as smart as me. I even kept calling Gene an idiot because he just sucked didn't care much at school. Sorta like you, Mai."

"I...r-resent th-that!" She says. "I'm...a lot...b-better in it...now!"

"I know. I just love teasing you Mai." I give her a kiss like it was the last one I could ever give her. But it's not...because Lin will reverse the curse. He has to!

All of a sudden Mai passes out as Lin comes in again.

"It should be done." Lin said picking up Mai from my arms and placing her in my bed. "If she wakes up and the fever is gone then I reversed it. If not then... "

"_Don't_ say it." I automatically snap.

"Naru it might be a possibility! You of all people know that!"

He's right I did know that. This happened before. Except at the time both me and Gene weren't aware of things like supernatural abilities and curses of the like. This happened a few days before the Orphanage found us. They found us in an abandoned warehouse with the person who died from this curse. She was our friend. One of our only friends when we lived on the streets.

As I look down in remorse, Gene places a hand on my shoulder. I hate it I just don't want to lose someone else... I _can't_ lose Mai, not after I finally got her.

After a while Mai's fever starts to go down. I sigh in relief at that, but I'm still worry since she hasn't woken up yet.

"Naru..." I hear her mumble. I snap my attention back on her and grab her hand. She sighs in relief gripping my hand.

"Mm...Naru..." Mai opens her eyes and gives a small smile sleepily. "I kinda feel better now..."

"I see that my little baka." I said as I don't realize I have tears running down my face.

"I'm fine, Naru..." She tightens her grasp on my hand. "Just sleepy."

"Then sleep I will be here with you..." I said laying next to her.

But Mai just shakes her head a bit.

"I've probably been asleep for a few hours now anyways..."

"Mai you've only been out for 10 minutes at least. Get some rest."

"W-what?" She blinks. "It feels so much longer..."

I chuckle.

"I know to you it has. Now, sleep."

Mai sighs sleepily. "Fine..."

I hold her close to me wrapping my arms around her. I yawn. Damn I'm so tired now that the scare is over. Gene and Lin had left not long after Mai had fallen asleep the first time, so I decided to just sleep with Mai this time.

**Mai**

I wake up after what seems like forever and I realize I'm enveloped in a pair of strong arms and I smile snuggling into them deeper. I don't have to look to see who's holding me because I already know. There's only one person who would after all.

I want to stay here forever but my bladder doesn't want me to. I slowly get up out of Nauru's arms hoping I didn't wake him up and I tread quietly to the bathroom without realizing I'm only in my bra and underwear.

I blink down at myself in confusion. When did I strip down to this...?

I'll ask Naru after. Right now I need to use the bathroom.

After I get done doing what I needed to do I wash my hands then look around the bathroom seeing coolers on the floor, towels, and clothes-which upon further inspection were mine and completely soaked-all over the place.

"It's a mess in here..." I mumble. "What the hell happened?"

I frown and picked up my wet clothes. Going to the tub, I wring them out to get all of the extra water out of them.

"Why are they wet in the first place? What the hell happened to me?" I look into the tub and notice it's full of icy water. "What the hell?"

I place my clothes on the side on the tub so they could dry. Then I walked back into Naru's bedroom. Before I wake Naru up to figure out what happened, I decided to put on some new clothes. So I grabbed jeans and a shirt from my bag and put them on.

I go over to Naru and start to shake him.

"Nn...5 more minutes..." I hear him mumble.

"Naru, wake up. I need to ask you something." I shake him harder.

"What is it?" He groans.

"What happened earlier this morning? And why in the world is the bathroom in such a mess?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips.

He rubs his eyes looking at me. "Huh?"

"The bathroom, Naru. It's a _mess_! There's water everywhere and the tub is filled with icy water and-and why wasn't I wearing any clothes when I woke up?!" I begin to kinda freak out at the end. Why can't I remember anything from this morning?!

"You had a really high fever that wouldn't go down so at first I put you into the tub of ice water with your clothes on but the fever still didn't go down so I stripped you down to your undergarments and I had put you back into the tub with ice water."

"I...what?" I furrow my eyes in confusion. "Why would I have a fever?"

"I don't know." He shrugs and his nose twitches. That brat! He's lying! His nose twitches when he lies!

"Naru..." I begin slowly, warningly. "Tell me the truth right now."

"My mom cursed you." He stated in a more cautious tone.

My eyes widen as I feel my heart stop. Naru sat up on the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving mine, and he grasps my hands gently.

"Wh-what? She-she hates me that much?"

"I don't know Mai."

Tears begin to brim around my eyes.

He hugs me tightly. "I don't know what is going on honey, but I will make her pay for this."

I shake my head. "No, I don't want to get between you two..."

"I don't care if you are! I love you and I will not let you be leaving me because of her!"

"I'm not going to leave you, Naru." My lip quivers a bit as I say that.

"I know how you are Mai...you would leave me just so that way my mother can stop causing trouble..."

I lower my gaze and look away. Then Naru gently grasps my chin and makes me look back at him. "I'm going to fix this, okay? Everything. Just _promise_ me you won't leave me. If you want to leave here, then we'll go together." He says.

"I won't leave you I promise. It's just I don't want to ruin your relationship with your Mother..."

"If she can't accept you, then I don't care." He states.

"But Naru, how ca-" I was suddenly cut off by someone entering the room.

"Noll?" Martin comes in after knocking.

Naru immediately stands up and gets in front of me, as if trying to protect me.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I'm not here to hurt your precious Mai, I just wanted to tell you we need to go to the Orphanage today."

Naru glances at me before turning back to his father. "You mentioned it yesterday... What exactly is happening there?" He asks.

"Children are being harmed by a bad spirit and they become possessed by something just to do harm onto other children."

"That's awful..." I mumble to myself.

I feel Naru stiffen at the explanation.

I look up at him in confusion.

"We'll go just keep Mother away from us."

Martin sighs. "Noll..."

"I said something so please Father just do it."

"You know as well as I do that if your mother wants something she's going to get it." His father replies.

"She will _never_ get what is mine."

I furrow my brows a bit.

"Mai is _mine_ and mine alone! _No one_ will take her _away_ from me, not even my _Mother_!" He says in a voice that is dripping with venom.

"Naru..." I say softly, placing my hand on his arm to try to calm him down. "It's okay."

"It's not okay Mai! She tried to _kill_ you already!"

"Wait a minute... What did you say?" Martin demands.

"Mother tried to _kill _Mai."

To say Martin looks shocked would be an understatement. "Noll, how could you say such a thing?!"

"Go ask Gene and Lin what happened earlier this morning! They will tell you everything!" He takes my hand and storms out of our room heading to the front door to leave.

"N-Naru, slow down..." I mumble, stumbling.

"We need to get out of here befo-" He was cut off my his Mother's voice.

"Noll, where are you going?" She asks, walking towards us.

"Away. Leave us alone!"

I notice Luella's eyes narrow slightly when her eyes land on me.

"Yes Mother your curse didn't work if you _ever_ pull that stunt again I will hurt you." His voice sounded so cold and angry. I was scared. More than scared I was terrified of him. Even though I know his anger isn't directed at me.

"I don't know what you mean Noll." She says so innocently it's sickening. "I would never cure her." She smirks.

Naru growls, tightening his grip on my hand. "We're leaving." He states as he pulls me to the door. I look back at Luella and I get scared. Even more scared than I was with Naru.

_Why does she hate me so much?_

"-ai? Mai?"

I snap my gaze on to Naru. "W-what?"

"Gene and Lin want to go with us is that okay?" He points to the two men behind him.

"Oh..." I look at them before shifting my gaze back on Naru. I smile a bit. "Yeah, sure."

"Where are we going? Aren't we suppose to go to the orphanage?" I ask them.

"We are. We just don't want to stay in that house with Mother-" Gene said slipping into the passenger seat.

"-and besides Martin said he will keep a close eye on Luella while we are away." Lin finished Gene's sentence, like he and Gene were the twins instead of Gene and Naru,while getting in the drivers seat while me and Naru clamber in the back.

I gave a small nod. I won't admit it to them but...Luella is frightening me.

As we pull up to the orphanage I have a sudden familiar feeling. My face twists in confusion. Why do I feel like this? Naru, Gene, and I get out of the van while Lin grabs his laptop.

"So who is our client?" Gene inquires as we all walk to the front door.

"Father Patrick I believe. He's a local priest." Naru states. His brother nods and his mouth forms into an 'o'.

I knock on the door and a priest opens it.

"Ah, Mr. Davis." The man gave a small smile.

"Hello Father Patrick." Naru holds out his hand for the man to shake it.

The man nods towards the rest of us before taking a step aside.

"Please, come in." He says, motioning us inside. As soon as Naru, Gene and I walk in all three of us stop and stare wide eyed. And then everything went black.

When I open my eyes I see a black void with flowing lights.

"Ow what the hell..." I look next to me and I see Naru and Gene.

"Why are you two here?!" I ask. "Wait Gene I get it, but Naru?!"

Naru looks around him before looking at his brother in confusion. "Gene?" He probed, asking his opinion if he has a clue why he's here.

"Don't look at me I'm just as confused as you are..." we hear a giggle and he look in front of us where we see three little kids. Two boy and one girl.

The little girl is just being introduced to the boys. The little child looks scared and dirty.

Wait why are we seeing this?

Who are these three kids?

"Hey..." Gene begins as we all step forward. "Don't they look like..."

"...Us." Naru finishes.

I squint my eye at the girl. "That girl looks like me..."

"Aww, you were so cute~!" Gene tries to lighten the mood up a bit.

"Shut up..." I glare at him.

Ignoring him, I turn back to the scene before us.

I am now hiding behind the nun as the boys inspect me with an amused expression on both of their faces.

If this _is_ us then...why don't we remember ever meeting each other from before...?

"Hey Mai what's that behind you?"Naru asked pointing to something in the vision floating and attached to my shoulder.

I squint my eyes and take a few steps forward to try to get a better look at it.

"It looks like a spirit...a dark one though..."

"Why would it be following you..." Naru muses with narrow eyes.

"I don't know Naru." I said staring at the thing in the vision.

_**A/N: Vision notes::**_

_**Italic is general vision.**_

_**Italic bold is English.**_

_**Regular Bold is Japanese.**_

_"__**Alright, children, come say to your new friend.**__" I hear the nun speak._

_"__**Hi I'm Gene!**__" One of the twins said. "__**And he is Oliver!**__"_

_I just hid behind the nun further scared since Gene was too hyper and yelling._

_"__**You're scaring her, you idiot.**__" I hear little Naru mutter while rolling his eyes._

_"__**I-i-i-idiot?**__" Little Mai says trying to speak English._

Grown Gene chuckles beside me, making me glance at him with a small glare.

_Little Mai looks at the nun. "__**Idiot?**__" She points to Little Gene._

_The nun looked slightly appalled. "__**Don't say such a thing!**__"_

_Little Mai starts crying not understanding why the nun was mad._

"Even then you guys kept getting me into trouble?!" I yelled at Grown Naru and Gene.

Naru smirks slightly with a shrug while Gene grins sheepishly.

I go to slap them both but Little Gene's voice stops me.

_"_**Hi I'm Gene. Nice to meet you. This is my younger twin brother Oliver. But I call him Noll or Naru in Japanese.**_" He was now talking in perfect Japanese. Little Mai smiles._

_"_**Hi. I'm Mai!**_" She hugs Gene getting dirt all over his white shirt and blue jeans then she hugs Little Naru with a big smile on her face._

I frown considerably. Why do I look like that...?

_The nun smiles and takes Little Mai's hand._

_"__**Come on sweetheart let's get you cleaned up then we will go talk to Father Andrew.**__" When the nun and Little Mai leave the picture the vision begins to fade._

I look at Gene and Naru. "Father Andrew? I thought Father Patrick was the local Father who ran this orphanage."

"Well, this _was_ over ten years ago, Mai..." Gene mutters quietly, rolling his eyes.

Another vision shows up with little me in the bathtub with the nun washing me. I blush at that. Of course since I was young there wasn't much to see, but still...the fact that they've now seen me naked—despite how young—is embarrassing.

_The nun is washing little Mai up humming a soft tune._

_"_**You poor dear, having to see your mother and father murdered and then living on the streets for 3 years after that? I wonder how you survived...**_" The nun spoke softly._

My eyes widen at her words. I can feel Gene and Naru stiffen beside me. "I saw my mom and dad get murdered...?" I whisper. How...how can I not remember any of this?! What's going on?!

_"_**Lady? My friend doesn't like you...**_" The nun blinked down at Little Mai in a mixture of shock and confusion. "_**He wants to hurt you for bringing me here.**_"_

Am I referring to that black spirit thing behind me?

_Little Mai started to cry when the nun touched a tender spot where a bruise formed not to long ago on her small side._

I wince just looking at it. I know it has to be painful.

_The nun was pushed back by the dark spirit as little Mai sat there in the tub crying._

_"_**D-don't! Th-that hurt!**_" Little me cried out._

_The dark spirit then starts to slowly caress little Mai's side soothing it to make it better._

_"_**They hurt you now they shall pay little princess.**_" The spirit said angrily._

'Princess?' I mentally think while I subconsciously reach for Naru's hand.

_"_**No I don't want you to hurt anyone else...I am a big girl... I don't need your help anymore! I am okay and safe...please Sachiko you can go with mommy and daddy they must want you in heaven with them. Please Sachiko? As your princess I want you to move on!**_" She says stubbornly moving away from the dark spirit._

_"_**But princess...**_"_

_"_**You hurt people Sachiko. You hurt the Nun... she was only helping me Sachiko.**_" She whimpered. "_**You became a mean person to protect me. You are scaring me! I don't like it! I don't like you anymore! So leave me alone!**_"_

Was... That spirit was to protect me? But why?

_"_**Tch. Yes your royal highness.**_" The spirit that Little Mai called Sachiko hiss angrily and detached itself from her disappearing but I somehow know that the spirit Sachiko isn't gone._

I tighten my grip on Naru's hand considerably.

"Naru that might be the spirit haunting this place." I said hugging him close.

"...You think?" He mumbles into my hair.

"I'm scared now Naru..." I admit trying not to cry. "I want to get back to the real world now. I don't want to see anymore of this."

Naru looks up at Gene. "Can you get us out?" He asks.

"I can try." He replied. And he followed through with it and we all soon wake up in a living area with everyone staring at us.

"Mai!" I hear Ayako exclaim from beside me. I breath in relief. I haven't seen the others since before we left America...

I suddenly hug her ready to cry.

As if in slight shock, Ayako hesitates a bit before wrapping her arms around me. "Mai? What's wrong—are you okay?"

I don't know what I am crying about.

Perhaps it's because I found out about a past I never knew I had? My whole life feels like a lie right now. I wonder if Gene and Naru feel the same way...

"Ms. Matsuzaki can I see my girlfriend?" I hear Naru ask her in a low concerned voice.

Reluctantly, after a few moments, I feel Ayako's arms unwrap themselves from around me. Then she gently guides me into a new set of arms.

I immediately start to cry as Naru cradles me in his arms.

"What the hell happened?" I hear Monk's voice from behind me. "Did she already have a dream?"

"Do you want to tell them?" Naru whispered low in my ear.

I think about it for a few moments. Even I don't know what really happened, I don't think I want anyone finding out until _I_ know for sure. I shake my head a bit.

"Not yet..." I whisper back.

"Okay honey..." He holds me. "Nothing just a nightmare." He says to Monk.

Without even looking at him, I can tell Monk wants to say more but he lets it go.

Naru unwraps his arms leaving an arm around me so I can look at the others.

Gene walks over to us and sits beside me and Naru the three of us sharing a look.

"Everyone, go get the equipment from the van and bring it back to our base." Naru orders the others.

Everyone except Lin left to grab the equipment.

"You three saw something didn't you?"

I only look away, letting Naru and Gene answer.

"Yes. Don't say anything to the others got it?" Naru says in a cold voice.

I snuggle my face into Naru's chest, hiding it away from the world.

**Me: Finally done! Phew!**

**Naruisawesome: Yea finally sorry for the long wait guys!**

**Me: Please Review!**


End file.
